Dandelion Wish
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Sebuah janji membuat Sakura meniup ratusan, mungkin ribuan, benih bunga dandelion hingga saat ini. Sebuah janji, yang harus ditepatinya. Sebuah janji yang pada akhirnya menakdirkan dirinya dengan 'dia'. Sequel for Bed Time Stories! Multi-Chapter. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Gundukan bernisan batu pualam itu ditatapnya dengan mata kosong. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menangis, tentu saja ia ingin menangis. Di bawah sana, terbaring tubuh sang ibu yang ia cintai. Tapi ia tidak bisa menangis. Tidak di sini, tidak sekarang. Karena di hadapannya, sang ayah tengah bersimpuh memeluk tanah merah yang memisahkannya dengan raga sang istri.

Sakura kecil meremas kuat buket bunga di tangannya. Matanya kian berair, mengaburkan punggung sang ayah yang berguncang akibat tangis. Tapi ia harus menahannya karena sudah ada janji yang harus ia jaga. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia memetik setangkai dandelion yang tumbuh di dekat kakinya dan meniup benih-benih berwarna putih itu kuat-kuat.

* * *

 **Dandelion Wish**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by CMA**

* * *

Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya sambil menyeret-nyeret selimut panjang mereka. Saking marahnya pria itu, ia tidak peduli meski seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat terekspos cuma-cuma. Tinggal Sakura saja yang keteteran memunguti ujung selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh suaminya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal ini padaku." Sasuke meremas rambutnya, bahunya naik-turun. "Kau _benar-benar ..._ "

Sakura meringis melihat reaksi Sasuke. Salahnya sendiri mengatakan hal itu di saat mereka berdua masih sama-sama tak berbusana. Tapi ia rasa bukan waktunya bagi mereka untuk bercumbu saat ada satu fakta yang harus ia utarakan.

"Kau ... kau ..." Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatainya dengan sebutan apa. Dengan kesal pria itu mendecih dan bertolak pinggang, menolak menatap iris hijau zamrud yang menatapnya penuh permohonan maaf.

"Aku tahu mungkin itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kamu dengar setelah kita bercinta semalaman. Tapi, aku merasa perlu mengatakannya. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku mengerti dirimu lebih dari kau sendiri. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat, kau juga akan mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Apa salahnya jika aku mengatakannya sekarang?"

Ucapan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke meledak lagi. Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan menatap tajam wanita yang berusaha menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sasuke harus puas diam di tempat dengan tangan terangkat untuk memudahkan Sakura melilitkan selimut itu di tubuhnya. Benar-benar pose marah yang unik tapi toh itu tak menghentikan Sasuke untuk terus mengomel.

"Iya! Kau benar! Mungkin nanti malam pun aku ingin tahu tentang hal itu! Tapi tak bisakah kau menunggu waktu yang lebih tepat?! Bagaimana kau pikir perasaanku, hah? Aku sedang memeluk istriku, membisikkan kata-kata cinta padanya, dan berharap ia menjawab yang sama—"

"Aku bilang 'aku juga mencintaimu', kok," sela Sakura yang dihadiahi delikan tajam Sasuke. Tapi bukannya takut, Sakura malah mengikik geli. Sasuke yang sedang marah, tidak pernah ia tahu kalau selucu ini adanya.

"Oke, kau memang bilang begitu! Tapi, apa yang kau katakan kemudian? 'Tapi, aku juga masih mencintai Sasori'! Hah!" Sasuke kembali memunggungi Sakura begitu sang wanita selesai dengan tugasnya. "Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak, sih?!"

Wajah marah Sasuke yang memerah sangat menggoda sifat jail Sakura yang jarang ditampakkannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa menggoda Sasuke hingga merah ke telinga? Tapi itu bisa menunggu. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu bisa begitu reaktif dengan ucapannya, jauh berbeda dari dia yang biasa, dan Sakura merasa perlu menenangkannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura lembut sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya dari belakang. Tubuh Sasuke memang lebih besar darinya, tapi pinggangnya lumayan ramping untuk ukuran pria. Itu memudahkan Sakura untuk melingkarkan tangannya. Perlahan pelukannya semakin erat, dengan Sakura yang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke.

"Aku masih mencintai Sasori, kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Tapi, bukankah aku di sini, bersamamu?" bisik Sakura lirih. Suasana apartemen mereka yang senyap—minus deru napas Sasuke yang seperti banteng—menjadikan bisikan itu terdengar begitu jelas.

Sasuke diam, sepertinya sedang mencoba mengontrol diri karena perlahan napasnya kembali normal. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sakura untuk terus menjelaskan.

"Kau mungkin tidak suka, atau bahkan benci, untuk mendengarnya. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau tahu."

"Logikamu kelewat aneh untuk orang kebanyakan, tahu?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kau ingin membalas sikap kasarku sebelum malam tahun baru itu?" sepertinya masih sulit bagi Sasuke untuk tenang. Sakura pun tahu, ucapannya malah membuat Sasuke semakin tak nyaman. Terancam. "Kau ... sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke gusar, nyaris seperti orang putus asa. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi sejak semalam, itu membuatnya bingung dan takut sendiri. Perpisahan mereka, kembalinya Sakura, percintaan mereka yang panas, dan sekarang _ini._

Iris hitam kelam itu nampak meredup, tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terkatup erat. Helaan napas Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pipinya, menangkupnya dalam telapak tangan yang hangat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sendirian. Itu saja," ujar Sakura sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke yang masih memerah dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau seperti ayahku, kalian tidak akan bicara jika tidak dipaksa. Kau mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kemudian, apakah aku masih suka pada Sasori. Tapi kau pasti takut menanyakannya, jadi aku langsung beri tahu saja dari pada kau memendamnya dan khawatir sendirian."

"Tetap saja ..."

"Dengar, Sasuke." Sakura menyentak tangannya, memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mata dan menatapnya. Iris kelam itu tampak kebingungan, marah, takut ...

"Aku mencintai Sasori, itu fakta yang ada. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah menghabiskan sepuluh tahun bersamanya. Fakta bahwa aku punya masa lalu seperti itu tidak bisa kau ubah. Kau tidak bisa berharap aku melupakannya dalam sekejap mata. Dia sangat berarti bagiku." Sampai di sini, Sasuke mulai kesulitan menelan. Jakunnya naik-turun dengan susah payah. Melihat usahanya untuk tetap mendengarkan tiap kata—yang tentu saja menyakitinya—membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi, fakta bahwa kau punya kesempatan untuk merubah hatiku, adalah yang paling penting. Fakta bahwa aku di sisimu saat ini, adalah janji yang bisa kau percayai. Aku ... memilihmu."

Bibir Sasuke mengatup, membentuk satu garis lurus. Kegamangan dalam matanya belum hilang, pikiran-pikiran negatif itu masih beterbangan dalam pikirannya. Ia masih merasa terancam.

"Itu tidak cukup," bisik Sasuke pelan sambil menunduk, menekankan wajahnya pada telapak tangan Sakura yang lembut. "Kau bisa saja kembali lagi padanya ..."

"Lalu aku harus apa untuk meyakinkanmu, hm?" Sakura menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh suaminya. Satu tangan yang tidak menangkup wajah Sasuke terkepal di dada pria itu.

"Anak."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau anak." Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura dan menatapnya serius. Semakin lama, pegangannya mengerat, seolah meminta persetujuan Sakura atas permintaannya.

"Aku bermimpi kita memiliki anak," ujar Sasuke perlahan, tatapannya melembut. "Dia sangat nakal tapi kau selalu membelanya."

Perkataan barusan membuat sudut bibir Sakura tertarik sedikit ke atas. "Kupikir dia akan pendiam sepertimu." Sakura tertawa. "Tapi, mari kita wujudkan mimpi itu—" Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam dengan manik mata yang berbinar, "Dengan mata sepertimu," tangannya menyentuh sudut mata Sasuke yang sedikit berkerut, "hidung sepertimu," Sakura menyentuh ujung hidung Sasuke yang membuat pria itu geli, "dan juga senyum milikmu." Jari Sakura berakhir menempel di bibir lembut Sasuke yang perlahan melebar, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

"Dia pasti akan sangat mirip denganmu." Sakura mendesah, seolah bisa membayangkan dengan jelas rupa sang anak di depan matanya.

"Dia juga pasti mirip denganmu. Mungkin rambutnya berwarna merah muda, bisa jadi dahinya juga lebar. Dan mungkin dia adalah perempuan." Sasuke menangkap lagi tangan Sakura yang jemarinya masih menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

"Kau benar." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan tangan yang lain. "Tentu saja akan mirip, ya 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum makin lebar sebagai jawaban.

 _Karena dia..._ "... Anak kita."

Dan mereka menyegel harapan itu dengan ciuman yang lembut dan manis.

.

.

 _TING TONG!_

 _—EH?_

.

.

"Ayah harusnya telepon dulu jika mau berkunjung. Aku pasti akan masak makanan kesukaan Ayah."

Rupanya yang datang adalah Haruno Kizashi. Sang mertua yang seumuran dengan orangtua Sasuke itu nampak murung seperti biasanya. Bahkan dalam ukuran keluarga Uchiha, wajah berkeriput Kizashi benar-benar tampak menderita. Pria itu juga lebih sedikit bicara dibandingkan dengan ayahnya. Kerena itu, Sasuke lebih hati-hati dengan ucapannya. Siapa juga yang mau merusak _imej_ di depan ayah wanita yang dicintai?

Kizashi hanya diam sambil meneguk teh dari cangkir yang baru saja disuguhkan Sakura sementara putrinya menyiapkan cemilan untuk mereka bertiga. Sayangnya sejak pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir, Sasuke belum mengisi persedian makanannya lagi. Mungkin sekarang Sakura sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur untuk dihidangkan bersama teh merah yang sedang diteguk dengan tegang oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mati kutu saat ia membukakan pintu dengan tubuh hanya terbalut selimut—jangan lupakan jejak merah yang Sakura tinggalkan di leher dan dadanya—sementara Sakura dimintanya masuk ke kamar. Begitu ia mendapati bahwa sang mertua lah yang ada di ambang pintu, dengan canggung ia mempersilahkan Kizashi masuk. Mata sang mertua hanya melirik Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa sebelum Sasuke undur diri untuk berpakaian. Saking malunya, Sasuke berpikir untuk pura-pura demam atau apa—yang tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Dan sekarang, di keheningan ruang tamu apartemennya yang luas, Sasuke hanya bisa duduk membatu dengan tatapan mata tertuju pada permukaan kaca meja yang membatasinya dengan Kizashi. Samar terdengar suara pisau yang memotong di atas tatakan juga desisan air yang direbus dalam ketel.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke terlonjak. Suara Kizashi yang dalam dan tenang terdengar begitu jelas seolah mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dengan tatapan mata, Sasuke menunjukkan kalau ia memerhatikan dengan penuh apa yang akan diucapkan sang mertua.

Sesaat, Kizashi melirik ke arah pintu yang menuju ke dapur, memastikan bahwa Sakura masih sibuk dengan urusannya dan mereka bisa bicara dengan lebih leluasa. Setelah yakin, Kizashi menatap Sasuke lagi.

Ada helaan napas berat yang diembuskan sebelum kalimat itu terucap.

"Terima kasih."

Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam keluarga Haruno untuk bicara sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan begitu intens. Mata sayu sang mertua tampak serius saat menatapnya, mengingatkan Sasuke pada mata Sakura setiap kali wanita itu bicara serius padanya.

"Aku mencintainya, Ayah tidak perlu berterima kasih. Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya." Sasuke mencoba menyelipkan seulas senyum tipis di antara perkataannya. Mungkin Kizashi tengah mengacu pada ucapan random Sasuke di malam tahun baru itu.

Kizashi menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum meneguk tehnya lagi. Kerutan yang bertambah di dahinya menandakan bahwa ia tengah merangkai kata di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu soal mantan Sakura ...," Kizashi melihat Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "sulit bagimu untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura seutuhnya. Tapi aku bersyukur kau bisa bertahan ... bahkan lebih." Kizashi memberikan lirikan penuh arti pada tanda merah di dekat rahang Sasuke yang tidak bisa tertutupi oleh _turtle neck sweater_ yang dipakainya. Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Kizashi.

"Untuk itu, aku berterima kasih padamu. Dan untuk setelahnya, aku harap kalian akan terus bersama." Kizashi mengakhiri pembicaraan secepat ia memulai. Sasuke bahkan tidak benar-benar berpikir ini adalah pembicaraan. Omongan tentang Kizashi yang irit bicara ternyata memang benar adanya. Hanya saja, binar matanya yang tak menampakkan kebahagiaan membuat Sasuke tertegun. Sakura bilang, mereka berdua mirip. Kalau begitu, mungkinkah Kizashi juga menyimpan banyak pemikiran buruk? Tentang keegoisannya yang menjadikan Sasuke jangkar untuk menahan Sakura pergi agar tetap di sisinya?

Begitukah?

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Kizashi. Dengan gerakan mantap ia meraih satu tangan sang mertua dan menggenggamnya di atas paha. "Ayah," panggilnya. Entah mengapa ia melakukan ini. Di matanya, Kizashi nampak begitu sedih. Berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya yang terlihat angkuh dan sulit digapai—dari luar. Kedukaan yang dibawanya dari masa lalu sudah merubah fisik tua Kizashi menjadi sedemikian ringkih, membuat Sasuke merasa ia perlu untuk melindunginya juga selaku menantu satu-satunya.

"Yang terjadi sudah berlalu. Luka yang Ayah pikir tak bisa hilang mungkin akan selamanya ada. Tapi Sakura tetap kembali pada Ayah dan mencintai Ayah sama seperti sebelumnya. Tolong jangan berpikir kalau Ayah sudah merusak hidupnya karena aku akan membuatnya bahagia—kita akan membuatnya bahagia."

Pada kondisi normal, Sasuke akan langsung muntah darah setelah mengucapkan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Anehnya, ia merasa tenang dan damai. Pikirannya jernih, tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Kizashi yang tua dan keriput. Berharap dengan sangat agar maksudnya bisa diterima dengan baik dan pria itu tak harus bersedih sendirian.

Semua usahanya terbayar saat seulas senyuman lemah terbit di wajah murung mertuanya. "Kalau begitu, bukan masalah 'kan, kalau aku berharap kalian segera memiliki anak?"

Sasuke balas tersenyum lembut seraya meletakkan kembali tangan Kizashi ke tempatnya semula. "Sebenarnya, itu juga yang sedang kami rencanakan."

"Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar," ujar Kizashi setulus hati. Ia menatap menantu satu-satunya dengan sorot mata yang lebih baik, bahkan menepuk punggung Sasuke sebelum Sakura muncul dan menginterupsi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa sepertinya kalian habis membicarakan sesuatu yang penting?"

Sasuke berdiri dan membantu Sakura menata makanan yang dibawanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mata Sakura menyipit tak percaya. Tapi melihat ayahnya juga ikut memberikan satu senyuman, akhirnya Sakura merelakan topik itu hilang begitu saja tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya begitu dicintai oleh dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Pertemanan antara mereka sudah terjalin sejak mereka di bangku TK. Pemandangan Sakura yang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya tanpa izin bukan hal aneh lagi. Kunci pun diduplikat agar sang sahabat bisa datang berkunjung bahkan saat yang punya rumah sedang tak ada. Dan sepertinya sekali lagi Sakura memanfaatkan kunci itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Karin dan mulai berbuat seenaknya.

"Hai, baru pulang dari rumah sakit?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya menata bunga tulip merah dalam vas kaca milik Karin. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lelah dan meletakkan tasnya sebelum duduk menelungkup di atas meja.

Sakura bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik yang melantun dari radio kayu antik milik Karin. Radio itu adalah pemberian seseorang yang dirawat dengan baik oleh sang psikiater hingga performanya tak berkurang sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Sudah lebih baik?" Sakura meletakkan vas kaca itu dan duduk di hadapan Karin. Melihat wajah lelah sahabatnya membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh simpati. "Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Karin mengibaskan tangan dengan tubuh masih tertelungkup. "Aku akan lelah kalau rupanya kau datang untuk menangis lagi."

"Jangan mengejekku." Sakura pura-pura jengkel. "Aku ke sini untuk mengatakan bahwa kami baik-baik saja—aku baik-baik saja."

Karin memaksakan satu tangan menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Tatapan matanya penuh selidik. "Itu terlalu singkat. Aku butuh penjabaran lebih," tuntutnya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura sampai sahabatnya itu menceritakan semuanya hingga ke hal-hal paling kecil.

"Yah ... bagaimana aku harus memulainya?" Sakura memutar matanya bingung. "Intinya sih, semuanya sudah berlalu. Kurang lebih ..."

"Ck. Nada bicaramu saja tidak yakin begitu." Karin menjentik jarinya di dahi lebar Sakura dan berkelit menghindar. "Kau ...," satu tangan Karin meraih gelas tinggi berisi air, "berhutang penjelasan padaku. Suamimu bahkan meneleponku untuk mencarimu. Aku nyaris menelepon Paman Kizashi karenanya. Dan sekarang semua baik-baik saja? Aku mau tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan 'baik-baik' saja itu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar argumen Karin. 'Baik-baik saja' adalah kalimat andalan Sakura dalam menangkis semua kecemasan sahabatnya. Sahabatnya tentu tahu kebohongan Sakura—ayolah, mereka sudah sahabatan hampir seumur hidup mereka—tapi tetap membiarkan Sakura sampai dokter cantik itu sendiri yang datang padanya. Namun, untuk saat ini, Karin ingin memastikan bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, menimbang dan memilah ceritanya. Saat itulah, sebuah lagu mengalun lembut dari radio milik Karin. Cepat-cepat Sakura berdiri dan meraih pinggang Karin. "Ayo, temani aku dansa!"

Karin ingin protes, tapi saat ia mendengar lagu itu, yang ia lakukan adalah balas menggengam tangan Sakura. "Hah. Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" sindirnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan berputar seirama lantunan lembut lagu yang menjadi _ringtone_ ponselnya selama ia berpacaran dengan Sasori. Ia tidak pernah menggantinya sampai mereka akhirnya putus. Lagu itu terlalu berarti bagi Sakura hingga mendengarnya saja sering mengundang tangis. Tapi kali ini ia ingin mengenang lagu itu dengan senyuman, dansa, dan sedikit cerita bersama Karin.

"Kau tahu? Dia ingin anak ..." Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Anak?" Karin berputar di bawah tangan Sakura. "Sasuke mau anak, katamu?"

"Ya. Dan dia terlihat sangat manis saat memintanya." Sakura terkikik sendiri. "Seharusnya aku lebih sering menggodanya."

"Menggoda? Maksudmu membuatnya galau?" Karin nyaris jatuh akibat kaki Sakura yang ingin menyandungnya. "Pria seperti Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti calon ayah yang baik. Kenapa ia meminta anak secepat ini? Kalian baru berbaikan, 'kan?"

Sakura bersyukur atas nalar sang sahabat yang cepat tanggap. Itu sering memudahkan Sakura saat ia kesulitan merangkai kata. "Ya. Dia meminta anak sebagai jaminan agar aku tetap di sisinya," bisik Sakura pelan. "Dan hanya untuk catatan, aku yakin dia bisa jadi ayah yang hebat."

Karin menatap mata Sakura sebelum memutar tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Dan kau bilang apa? 'Ya'?"

"Hm."

"Kau ..." Karin bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya tanpa berpotensi mengeluarkan semua pikiran buruk dari sudut hati Sakura. Saat kita mencoba bahagia, ada sebagian memori yang harus disimpan di sudut terdalam. Memori yang tak selamanya melukai, tapi cukup membebani. Dalam kasus Sakura, itu adalah cintanya pada Sasori.

Karin ingat setiap detil cerita Sakura. Ia sendiri menamai dirinya sebagai _recorder_ berjalan milik Haruno Sakura. Dan Karin ingat, dulu, dulu sekali, Sakura mendambakan seorang anak berambut merah dengan wajah persis dengan sang ayah yang akan menjadi 'Ayah paling awet muda' seperti yang selalu dikatakannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, Karin." Seolah tau apa yang akan diucapkan sahabatnya, Sakura lebih dulu memberikan pernyataan. "Aku akan melahirkan anaknya, menjadi ibu, menjadi istrinya."

"Ya, ya, tentu saja." Karin terpaksa menelan lagi peringatannya. Sakura yang sekarang rupanya masih serapuh hari-hari yang lalu. Kadang, Karin berpikir, apa yang membuat sahabatnya bisa kuat dan rapuh di saat bersamaan. Ia seperti menjalani silkus hancur-terbentuk-retak-hancur-terbentuk lagi sejak ... entahlah ... kematian ibunya? Itu salah satu momen terberat yang harus dilalui Sakura kecil. Yang bisa Karin lakukan adalah hanya berdiri di sana, mengamatinya berjuang untuk bangkit dan menjadi sandarannya.

"Sasuke merasa ragu karena takut aku akan kembali pada Sasori. Pagi itu, aku katakan padanya kalau aku masih mencintai Sasori. Apa aku salah?"

Tidak ada lagi dansa meski lagu masih terus mengalun di seisi ruangan. Sakura hanya berdiri dan menunduk menatap lantai di bawah mereka. Menunggu Karin untuk mendukungnya seperti biasa dengan kata-kata yang menyejukkan.

Karin, entah kenapa, memiliki dorongan untuk tersenyum. Matanya menyipit di balik lensa minus kaca matanya. "Tidak. Tidak salah, kok."

"Tapi, aku merasa bersalah sekali. Aku pikir aku sudah bisa menanganinya sekarang ... tapi bahkan mendengar lagu seperti ini saja membuatku gamang."

Nada suara Sakura mengingatkan Karin dengan suara tercekat seorang anak kecil yang meneleponnya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Meski tidak ada tangis, jelas sekali terdengar begitu menderita. Hingga sekarang, rahasia bagaimana Sakura bisa memberitahu Karin bahwa ibunya meninggal tanpa isak tangis tetap menjadi misteri.

Dan sekarang, nada suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini Karin memastikan untuk membuat Sakura tidak merasa sendirian. Ia memeluk sahabatnya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Aku senang kau sudah memantapkan perasaanmu."

Sakura balas menarik ujung kemeja yang dipakai Karin, persis seperti saat mereka masih SD. "Hm. Aku akan berusaha."

Karin tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggu Sakura di depan sana. Namun, sahabat yang ia kenal tidak tahu apa itu 'menyerah'. Ia akan terus maju dengan membawa segenap hatinya yang tersisa. Mungkin ia akan hancur di tengah jalan, mungkin merasakan lebih banyak kesulitan, tapi pada akhirnya, ia akan bahagia. Pasti akan bahagia.

Dihalaunya selapis bening air yang mengaburkan mata. Lantas, satu senyum lembut tercipta. "Kalau begitu, mau meniup dandelion?"

.

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang ajaib dari dandelion. Karin pertama mengetahuinya dari Sakura.

"Tiup benihnya dan kau akan bahagia." Begitu katanya saat Karin tanpa sengaja mendapati Sakura duduk sendiri di bangku taman dengan pangkuan yang penuh dengan benih-benih putih bunga dandelion.

"Seperti pengabul harapan?"

"Ya. Seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Sebanyak benih yang kau tiup dan terbang, sebanyak itulah kemungkinan harapanmu dikabulkan. Jadi, tiuplah dandelion agar harapanmu dikabulkan."

Entah siapa yang mengajari Sakura itu semua, namun, Karin tahu bahwa kebiasaan Sakura meniup dandelion lebih seperti kebutuhan. Setiap kali Sakura memiliki harapan, ia akan meniup banyak dandelion. Kadang dengan wajah bahagia, khawatir, bahkan dengan tatapan kosong yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi, yang paling ekstrim yang pernah dilihatnya adalah di hari pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Di ruang tunggu pengantin wanita, Karin melihat sahabatnya yang sudah disulap menjadi putri dongeng, terduduk di tengah ruangan. Gaunnya menggembung seperti awan di sekitar tubuhnya. Namun, yang paling mencolok adalah benih-benih bunga dandelion yang hampir memenuhi seluruh lantai. Entah apa yang ia harapkan hingga ia harus meniup sebanyak itu. Yang jelas, Karin memiliki dorongan untuk membawa Sakura kabur dari pernikahannya hari itu jika saja ia tidak melihat Sakura tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Jadi, sekarang di sinilah mereka. Berkendara dengan mobil jip tua milik Karin, menyusuri jalan beraspal menuju sebuah padang bunga dandelion di tepi kota. Itu adalah tempat favorit Sakura yang selalu didatanginya setiap ada waktu. Di padang itu, terkubur banyak harapan dari benih-benih dandelion yang tumbuh menjadi bunga cantik berwarna kuning. Padang itu adalah dunia milik Haru—Uchiha Sakura yang terus ada karena wanita itu tak henti meniupi benih-benihnya hingga tumbuh kembali menjadi bunga yang baru, harapannya yang lainnya.

"Apa kau sudah meminta izin Sasuke sebelum pergi?" Karin bertanya dengan mata lurus menatap jalanan di depan. "Aku tidak mau dia tiba-tiba menuduhku menculikmu."

"Ya." Sakura yang sedang menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya hanya menjawab pendek. Sebenarnya, ia tengah melihat kelebat bayangannya dan Sasori yang bermunculan sepanjang jalan.

Masa lalu memang hantu di siang bolong.

"Bicaralah denganku, jangan menatap ke luar jendela terus."

Sakura tersenyum dan memutar duduknya menghadap Karin yang terus fokus menyetir. Seperti yang sudah sepatutnya diucapkan oleh orang yang nyaris seumur hidupnya mengenal Sakura, Karin pasti tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabatnya.

"Biarkan bayangan itu berlalu." Karin menambahkan. "Kalaupun kau mau lihat, lihat saja lewat spion. Spion ada untuk melihat ke belakang, tapi tujuanmu tetaplah yang ada di depan."

"Wah, wah. Kuliah pagimu mencerahkan sekali," sindir Sakura. "Apa kau tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku memiliki pskiater pribadi sepertimu?"

"Jangan membuatku menurunkanmu di sini." Karin pura-pura jengkel. "Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk melepas beban dan membuat harapan baru, bukannya menimbun diri dalam kenangan masa lalu."

"Aw. Yang barusan itu menusuk sekali." Sakura menghindari cubitan dari Karin. "Baik, baik. Aku mengerti, _Ma'am._ Lagipula, aku punya banyak sekali harapan. Aku rasa aku akan menghabisakan sepanjang hari di sana."

Karin mengganti gigi dan memutar stir mobil ke kiri. "Baguslah. Buat satu harapan untuk suamimu. Dia butuh banyak tersenyum."

"Haha. Wajahnya memang menakutkan, 'kan ya?" Sakura tertawa. Wajah Sasuke memang selalu terlihat dingin. Sekalinya tidak memasang wajah jutek, wajah— _ehem—_ puasnyalah yang terpasang ketika mereka melakukan 'kegiatan malam'. Tapi, mana mungkin Sakura menceritakan hal itu.

"Itu siapa?" Pertanyaan Karin memecah lamunan singkat Sakura. Di ujung jalan, sudah terhampar padang bunga dandelion yang terlihat seperti lautan. Juga, ada sebuah mobil merah di tempat Sakura dan Karin biasa memarkir mobilnya. Bersandar di bodi mobil, seorang wanita berambut merah bersedekap dada, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Dia tidak terlihat asing," tambah Karin saat mereka semakin dekat. Barulah ketika mereka sudah memarkirkan mobil dan turun, Sakura mengenali siapa wanita tersebut.

Mata sewarna batu rubi dan rambut merah panjang terurai. Namun, senyum meremehkan yang dulu sering Sakura lihat, tidak lagi ada. Digantikan dengan segaris bibir tipis yang hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura-san."

"Tayuya-san ..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto setajam mata pedang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kertas tebal terbungkus plastik transparan.

Naruto cuma bisa tertawa cengengesan sambil menggosok belakang lehernya.

"Sudahlah, datang saja," jawab sahabatnya dengan wajah malu-malu yang membuat Sasuke mual.

Sasuke kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam sebelum menyobek plastik pembungkus dan mengeluarkan kertas berwarna biru donker yang bertuliskan nama sahabatnya dan pacarnya dengan tinta sewarna emas. "Kau, dan Hinata, ... menikah?"

Ada banyak keanehan di sini. Naruto dan Hinata memang sudah berpacaran sejak mereka kuliah, yang artinya lebih lama dari usia hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura sehingga wajar saja jika mereka menikah. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa sekarang? Selama ini rencana pernikahan mereka selalu tak terlaksana karena sang calon mertua, yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga Hyuuga yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi, selalu menolak segala macam manuver yang dilancarkan Naruto untuk mendapatkan izinnya.

Lantas, mengapa sekarang Hiashi mengizinkan? Apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan sampai pria itu memberi izin dan rela melepas Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto?

Sebersit pikiran membuat Sasuke kaku. Matanya perlahan kembali merangkang naik, menemukan mata sebiru laut yang terlihat gelisah. Sepertinya dugaan Sasuke benar karena Naruto semakin terlihat salah tingkah.

"Dia hamil?"

Wajah Naruto berubah seperti narapidana yang hendak dihukum mati.

"Tidak! Jangan bicara keras-keras!" Dengan cepat Naruto meloncat dari kursinya dan membekap mulut Sasuke. "Kalau tersebar, Hiashi-san akan membuatku impoten!"

Sasuke melepas bekapan tangan Naruto sambil misuh-misuh. Alisnya menukik tajam, tanda kalau ia kesal diperlakukan demikian. "Kenapa tidak dikebiri sekalian?!"

"Kejam kau, _Teme_! Aku sudah habis dipukuli Neji kemarin—untungnya dia mau membantuku. Jadi, jangan buat aku impoten dengan menyebarkan itu!"

Ah. Pantas saja. Kalau sudah Neji yang bicara, Hiashi pasti mempertimbangkannya lagi. Tapi, kalau saja Hiashi tahu Hinata dihamili Naruto, bukannya dinikahkan, pastilah Naruto sudah dibuang ke lautan berhiu.

"Jadi, hanya Neji yang tahu?" Sasuke melirik tanggal di undangan dan mengingatnya. Ia akan memberitahukannya pada Sakura nanti.

Naruto duduk kembali di kursinya. Wajahnya terlihat mendung. Sasuke samar-samar melihat memar di rahang Naruto. Setelah ia menyadarinya, ia juga melihat sudut bibir sahabat _blonde_ -nya itu pecah. "Tenten juga tahu," jawab Naruto pelan. "Aku tidak ingin Hiashi sampai tahu. Aku tidak mau anakku jadi yatim."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Makanya, pikirkan dulu akibatnya sebelum kau melakukannya." Tangan Sasuke memukul pucuk kepala Naruto menggunakan bundelan map. "Tapi, selamat."

Segaris senyum terbit di wajah Naruto. "Terima kasih, Teme!"

"Jangan senang dulu. Hiashi pasti akan tahu pada akhirnya. Kalau saat itu tiba, apa pembelaanmu?"

Naruto kembali murung. "Sudahlah ... Neji sudah kejam sekali dengan melarangku bertemu Hinata sampai kami menikah. Jangan tambahkan bebanku dengan pertanyaanmu itu."

"Syukurlah Neji melakukan hal itu. Pria serigala sepertimu memang berbahaya." Sasuke mengangguk—yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Naruto.

" _Teme_! Aku sudah menahan diriku dari bertahun-tahun lalu. Ini kali pertama aku melakukannya! Mana kutahu kalau aku sehebat itu! Lagipula, kalau kau di posisiku, apa kau akan tahan tidak menyentuh Sakura?!" Naruto balas mengomel, dadanya naik-turun.

Pertanyaan Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyentak Sasuke. Seolah ada orang yang memencet tombol _backward_ hingga di depan mata Sasuke kini jelas terbayang kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan Sakura di malam tahun baru lalu. Bahkan Sasuke mengingat suara manis dan juga seksi milik Sakura. Jemari panjang istrinya yang menarik rambutnya, serta wangi bunga yang tercium samar saat Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah di lekukan leher Sakura.

"Lihat, tuh! Wajahmu memerah seperti om-om mesum!" Naruto melempar kertas memo kecil ke wajah Sasuke yang membuat pria itu sedikit kaget. "Akui saja, Tuan Uchiha. Kau juga tidak akan mampu menjaga tanganmu!"

Tidak. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan tahan.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke melampar pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya penasaran. "Tadi, kau bilang ini pertama kali? Kau langsung bisa membuatnya hamil hanya dengan sekali melakukannya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ucapkan hal itu!" Naruto kali ini melemparkan map yang ada di atas meja. Gemas dengan tingkah Sasuke yang _katanya_ genius tingkat dewa. "Jaga lidahmu!"

Sasuke mendecih. Tidak menyangka kalau dirinya baru saja dinasehati oleh Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Naruto masih terlihat jengkel. "Ah. Jangan bilang kalau Sakura belum hamil juga? Ha! Tuan Keren, ternyata kau tidak sejantan yang kuduga." Sebuah senyum yang menyebalkan tersungging di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mau mengakui, tapi ia merasakan sentilan rasa malu atas ucapan sahabatnya. "Pekerjaan Sakura sering membuatnya _stress_. Wajar kalau ia sulit hamil."

"Alasan." Naruto menyindir sambil mengambil map yang tadi dilemparkannya. "Ya sudah. Pokoknya, jangan lupa datang! Kalau tidak datang, awas kau!"

Dan dengan pesannya barusan, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di kursinya dengan kepala penuh pikiran. Sang eksekutif muda perlahan melirik undangan yang ditinggalkan sahabatnya.

 _Hamil, ya?_

Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui. Tapi, _Ya Tuhan!_ Dia merasa sangat _iri_.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Udah. Segitu doag ceritanya.**

 **Serius?**

 **Enggak lah, bercanda XD**

 **Alasan kenapa saya publish cerita ini adalah karena teman-teman yang selalu memberikan dukungan bagi saya. Meskipun sejak awal saya sendiri sudah berniat untuk buat sequelnya. Dan kenapa cuma segini? Sebab, ini bahkan belum sampai setengah dari ceritanya. Saya khawatir kalau saya _upload_ sampai lebih dari 10k words, mata kalian jadi pada juling bahkan sebelum sampai _endingnya._**

 **Dan ya, harus saya akui, saya kena WB. Memang bukan alasan, tapi tolong biarkan itu jadi alasan saya. Wkwkw. Saya mencoba menulis cerita ini di antara proyek fic GaaMatsu (yang nyaris setahun dianggurin) dan proyek BTC tahun ini. Semoga bisa selesai tepat waktu, saya minta doanya aja deh ya.**

 **Untuk fic ini, saya kesulitan menulis dengan hanya sudut pandang Sakura. Saya bahkan belum yakin dengan cara saya untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Sakura bisa jatuh cinta sama Sasuke. Saya tipe penulis yang semedi sambil dengerin lagu mellow di kamar sampai nangis-nangis sebelum nulis adegan galau. Jadi, ya, tolong dimaklumi kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi karena menggalau itu capek :')**

 **Untuk rate sendiri, saya memutuskan untuk meletakkannya di rate-T meskipun ada kemungkinan naik rate di chapter yang mendatang—tergantung gimana nanti. Ada reader yang merasa fic BTS saya kurang sreg masuk arsip ff rate-M, entah mengapa. Kalau alasan saya sih, karena fic BTS kontennya lumayan berat dan seputar orang dewasa jadi mungkin agak sulit dipahami remaja yang kisah cintanya lebih banyak bunganya. Dan HARUS DICATAT bahwa meskipun nanti ratenya naik jadi M, bukan berati ada lemon. Implisit mungkin, jadi jangan duluan berharap. Saya bukan penulis ff _'hot'_.**

 **Masih sulit bagi saya untuk menulis selancar dulu karena WB ini. Bahkan baca ff BTC tahun ini saja saya kurang semangat. Karena itu, saya mohon dukungannya lewat review kalian, sebab itu satu-satunya penyemangat saya.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pembaca yang dengan senang hati RnR ff Bed Time Stories dan bahkan mem-fav atau follow bahkan lama setelah fic itu _publish_. Maaf untuk sebagian pembaca yang gak saya balas reviewnya. Dan semoga kalian bersabar dengan saya untuk ff yang lainnya.**

 **Jaa!**

 **P.S : saya lagi galau karena Gaara katanya gak sama Matsuri. Tumbang satu lagi OTP saya setelah Neji gugur di perang lalu. My kokoroooo ... Hiks.**

 **P.S.S : maaf saya kebiasaan bikin A/N yang panjang :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari sudah jauh malam saat Sakura tiba di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia sudah meminta Sasuke untuk tidak menunggunya, beralasan dengan mengatakan kalau ada operasi dadakan sehingga ia pulang terlambat. Kenyatannya, pertemuannya dengan Tayuya menahan dirinya lebih lama dari yang diduga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin yang sudah dengan penuh pengertian menyingkir selama berjam-jam untuk memberikan privasi bagi Sakura dan Tayuya di padang bunga tadi. Tidak ada yang ia ketahui dari pembicaraan itu selain raut wajah Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan.

Sakura tahu kalau ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum di depan Karin, yang ada temannya itu malah akan menahannya pergi karena senyumnya yang tak sampai ke mata. "Biarkan aku sendirian dulu, Karin. Ini ... sangat—" Sakura menahan napas, mencari kata yang tepat, "—sakit."

Dari sekian kata, kenapa pula ia memilih 'sakit'? Sakura memarahi dirinya sendiri seraya membuka pintu mobil. "Aku akan hubungi kau lagi nanti."

"Kau _harus_ menghubungiku lagi," koreksi Karin. Meski matanya tampak penuh selidik di balik lensa, rasa khawatir kuat terasa dari ucapannya.

Kehangatan terasa menyelusup ke relung hati Sakura yang tengah berdenyut sakit. Memiliki satu sahabat memang pilihan tepat. "Kau menyetirlah dengan hati-hati." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan diiringi satu senyuman lemah yang bahkan nyaris tak tampak.

Ia menunggu hingga Karin memutar mobilnya dan menghilang di ujung jalan besar sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap lantai tempat apartemennya berada.

Tempat Sasuke berada.

Menurut perhitungannya, harusnya Sasuke sekarang sudah jatuh tertidur dengan perut yang kenyang oleh sup tomat, ayam madu, dan _smoothies_ tomat-apel yang ia siapkan sebelum pergi. Dan lagi, sudah lewat dua jam dari terakhir kali Sasuke mengiriminya SMS untuk memintanya cepat pulang.

Hanya saja, saat Sakura membuka kunci apartemen dan mendorong pintunya terbuka, ia tidak mengira kalau suaminya itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa ruang tengah, ponselnya tergenggam lemah di satu tangan.

Menunggunya.

Sakura mematung di tempatnya dan tanpa aba-aba, air mata turun dari matanya. Setetes, setetes, lantas menderas.

 **Dandelion Wish**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by CMA**

 _"Kau mau?"_

 _Sakura kecil mendongakkan wajah dari atas buku tugasnya dan mendapati sepotong apel berbentuk kelinci yang disodorkan oleh sang ibunda. Dengan riang ia menukar pensil di tangannya dengan garpu._

 _"Apa ayah akan datang?" tanyanya di sela kunyahan penuh semangat. Aroma rumah sakit yang kuat—bahkan di ruang VVIP tempat ibunya dirawat—tidak menghilangkan napsu makannya. Senyuman di wajah ayu meski sedikit lelah milik ibunya membuat segala hal terasa normal._

 _"Hmm. Tidak tahu. Mungkin?" ibunya mengucapkan itu dengan senyuman juga. Seolah-olah keabsenan suaminya semenjak ia dirawat sebulan lalu bukanlah beban._

 _"Ayah harusnya datang." Sakura kecil menurunkan garpunya. "Pekerjaan ayah 'kan tidak sepenting ibu."_

 _"_ Saa ... _." Lagi, ibunya hanya tersenyum. "Lagipula, Sakura juga ada di sini. Ibu sudah cukup senang, kok."_

 _Senyum. Senyum. Selalu tersenyum._

 _Ibu, kenapa ibu selalu tersenyum?_

 _Pertanyaan itu terus menggantung di pikirannya hingga ia kembali ke rumah besar yang kian terasa sepi. Ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Ibunya dirawat dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan pulang. Ia juga tidak punya saudara. Sakura kecil menatap cermin rias di kamarnya dan melemparkan kelinci kristal hadiah dari ayahnya dan membuat keduanya hancur berkeping-keping sebelum pergi tidur._

 _Tapi, tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak semenjak ini semua bermula. Tengah malam, ia mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang kerja sang ayah. Apa yang ia lihat malam itu dari celah pintu semakin membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak._

 _"Ibu, apa ayah mencintai Ibu?" Sakura bertanya ketika ia mengunjungi ibunya lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Di tangannya, ada buku tugas matematika yang baru terisi setengah._

 _Ibunya yang sedang menata bunga daisy di vas kaca, menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh. Ia mungkin akan memahaminya kalau sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Tapi, ia masih kecil dan tidak paham mengapa ditatap seperti itu membuat dadanya sesak. Jawaban ibunya juga tidak membuatnya lega ataupun senang meski diucapkan dengan satu senyuman lebar._

 _"Ya."_

 _Hening._

 _"Lalu, kenapa ayah tidak mengunjungi ibu padahal sudah pulang?"_

 _Ibunya tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya tetap tersenyum._

 _Hari itu, Sakura memecahkan kaca di lorong rumah saat menuju kamarnya sepulang dari rumah sakit dan pergi tidur sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang matanya sudah hilang satu._

 _Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasa, ibunya tidak menungguinya. Ibunya bahkan tidak menoleh saat Sakura memutar knop pintu kamar dan dengan rusuh duduk di kursi tinggi di samping ranjang. Ibunya baru menoleh saat Sakura menarik-narik gaun putih rumah sakit yang membungkus tubuh kurus ibunya. Ibunya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata sembab juga wajah yang terlihat semakin letih._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada senyuman. Bahkan tatapan matanya pun berbeda. Juga, bunga tulip merah yang menggantikan tempat bunga daisy dalam vas kaca._

 _"Tadi, ayahmu ke sini," ujar ibunya._

 _"Lalu, sekarang ayah ke mana?" tanyanya saat sang ibu tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya._

 _Butuh waktu lama sebelum ibunya kembali bersuara dan meminta Sakura naik ke ranjang. Dengan hati-hati Sakura duduk di tepiannya, mencoba tidak menimpa tubuh ibunya._

 _"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Ia tahu tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja ia bertanya karena ibunya malah mengelus-elus kepalanya alih-alih mengucapkan sesuatu._

 _"Apa Sakura membenci ibu?"_

 _Alis Sakura mengerut. "Kenapa aku harus membenci ibu?"_

 _"Lalu, apa Sakura membenci ayah?"_

 _Hanya suara derak jarum jam yang terdengar saat pertanyaan itu terlontarkan._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Sakura menjejakkan kaki di ruangan itu, ibunya tersenyum._

 _"Kalau begitu, ibu ada permintaan ..."_

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Panggilan yang lemah itu membuat Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berpura-pura kalau ia baru saja tiba, bukannya tiba sejak sepuluh menit lalu dan menangis hingga sedetik tadi.

" _Tadaima!_ " serunya pelan sambil merunduk untuk mengecup dahi Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, melainkan langsung menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar, khawatir jika sang suami menyadari matanya yang memerah.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Wajah di hadapannya membuat dada Sakura sesak dengan perasaan bersalah dan melemaskan semua persendiannya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" nada suara Sasuke jelas khawatir, matanya menatap mata Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Operasinya gagal."

"Apa?"

"Gagal, operasinya. Aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan pasienku."

Kebohongan yang mulus meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya selama sepersekian detik sebelum mendekapnya—yang dibalas dengan dekapan yang sama kuatnya, bahkan lebih. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan tangan dan mengelus punggung Sakura untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Kau sudah berusaha, itu bukan salahmu."

"Ya." Sakura memejamkan mata dan setetes air mata yang hangat terjatuh lagi dari matanya.

 _Bukan salahnya ..._

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

" _Make love with me."_

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tersoroti cahaya bulan dari bawah tindihan tubuh Sasuke yang kini memonopolinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tangan suaminya bergerak ke mana-mana, menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya yang tak berbusana. Sementara di bagian tubuh mereka yang bersatu, rasanya sangat panas seperti terbakar.

Tapi, itu tidak cukup.

"Sasuke, peluk aku," bisik Sakura agak terengah akibat serangan bertubi Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak protes dengan gerakan Sasuke yang semakin kasar. Malah, makin kasar makin baik.

Sasuke menyelipkan satu lengan di bawah tubuh Sakura, menariknya lebih erat padanya seiring pelepasan yang akan datang menggulung mereka dalam kenikmatan surgawi. "Sakura," erang Sasuke yang akal sehatnya sudah luruh terbilas gairah.

Tangan Sakura terkalung di leher Sasuke dengan bibir yang membisikkan nama sang suami tepat di telinga kirinya. Sakura tak perlu menjerit untuk Sasuke, bagi suaminya, suara lirih Sakura yang memanggil namanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangkitkan birahi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari tubuhnya dan memberi jarak di antara tubuh mereka yang direkat peluh. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap dalam ke bola mata Sakura. Menyampaikan pesan tanpa suara, mengamati pantulan dirinya pada lensa hijau yang temaram di bawah cahaya bulan, mencari rasa yang tersembunyi di baliknya, serta meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Sasuke ..." Sakura memanggil namanya sekali lagi dan hilanglah kontrol diri Sasuke seutuhnya. Ia kembali membenamkan diri dalam tubuh Sakura dan meledak dengan ledakan yang abstrak, nyaris seperti mimpi, namun kenikmatannya mampu menerbangkannya ke langit tertinggi.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Sakura, terengah dalam usahanya menggapai oksigen. Sakura sendiri kembali memeluk tubuhnya dengan napas yang sama terputusnya. Tapi, tak seperti Sasuke yang baru saja merasakan keajaiban kosmik yang melandanya, Sakura tak merasakan apa-apa.

Dan itu membuat dadanya sesak hingga air mata menetes tanpa sadar.

"Sakura?" Sasuke yang mendengar isakan tertahan Sakura segera menegakkan tubuh, mengusap air mata itu dengan tergesa. "Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu kasar?" tanyanya kebingungan. Kini, rona merah di wajah Sakura merubah euforia yang ia rasa menjadi stress yang tiba-tiba mencengkram. Apa ia sudah berbuat salah?

Sakura membenci air matanya yang basah dan berantakan ini. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mata itu tetap turun. Bibirnya yang ia gigit, juga tak mampu mencegah isakan yang samar terdengar.

"Sakura, Sakura, jangan menangis ..." Panik, Sasuke segera menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Mengusap puncak kepala sang istri sambil memberikan kata-kata penghiburan. "Kau masih sedih karena pasienmu itu? Iya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menenggelamkan wajah di dada Sasuke dengan isakan yang kini jelas terdengar.

" ... ku."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya, mencoba menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura di antara isakan.

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Eh? Tapi, kita—"

"Aku ingin kamu!" Sakura mengerang seperti kesakitan. Tapi tangannya melesat turun ke bawah, menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Sasuke tersentak.

"Sakura, kita baru saja selesai!" Suara Sasuke sedikit tercekat, antara ingin menghentikan dan membiarkan saja tangan Sakura yang kembali membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sasuke tidak pernah tahan dengan godaan Sakura. Dari pertama tubuhnya mengenali dan merasakan tubuh sang istri, satu belaian saja bisa meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sasuke dan itu menjadi kesalahan Sasuke kerena menatapnya. Mata yang cemerlang itu, nampak sayu namun menggoda dengan butir-butir air mata yang menghiasi tepiannya. Bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak, terbuka. Membisikkan satu kalimat yang menghipnotis Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kamu. Aku hanya ingin dirimu ..."

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke berubah menjadi serigala yang digerakan insting dan nafsu, menerkam tubuh di bawah tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat letih. Tapi, Sakura menyambutnya dengan pelukan terbuka. Menerima Sasuke seutuhnya.

Karena ia menginginkan Sasuke. Menginginkan Sasuke memenuhi dirinya, setiap inci tubuh, hati, serta pikirannya, sehingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk masa lalu yang mendesak keluar, menerornya dengan rasa bersalah dan putus asa.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Memakai kemeja, mencari kaus kaki, merapikan rambutnya yang sudah kaku di cermin meja rias Sakura, kemudian mengganti handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan celana panjang. Terakhir, ia memakai jasnya.

Sakura hanya memerhatikan suaminya yang rusuh sendiri sejak pagi itu dengan senyum di bibir. Karena suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba naik, pagi ini Sasuke melarangnya turun dari ranjang. Ia juga tidak diizinkan untuk menyiapkan sarapan atau pakaian Sasuke yang biasanya jadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Jadilah Sasuke sendiri yang mencari-cari pakaian dan pernak-pernik lainnya seperti dasi dan kaus kaki juga jam tangan.

"Kemarilah." Baru ketika Sasuke hendak memakai dasi, Sakura memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Sasuke menurut dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa kau sudah menelepon pihak rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mulai mengukur panjang kedua sisi dasi sebelum menyimpulkannya.

"Aku cuma minta ganti _shift_. Siang nanti panasku juga sudah turun." Sakura memberikan satu senyuman untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tapi, wajahmu sangat pucat." Mata hitam Sasuke menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. Telapak tangannya yang besar hinggap di pipi dan dahi Sakura sekedar mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Istirahatlah sehari ini. Semalam 'kan kau ..." Ia tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kelebatan adegan panas yang mereka lakoni hingga jam dua pagi langsung menginterupsi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menatap ke arah lain. Sebuah ide terbersit dalam benaknya. "Hmm ... mungkin aku akan istirahat." Ia menarik dasi yang tadinya sudah rapi, menyejajarkan mata dengan sang suami. "Tapi, aku ingin ditemani olehmu."

Sasuke tidak bergerak untuk sepersekian detik dan bahkan menahan napasnya. Ia baru menjawab Sakura setelah mengedipkan matanya sekali, mencoba mengusir sesuatu yang Sakura duga adalah rasa malu. Rona pink tipis yang muncul tanpa bisa dikontrol itu adalah tandanya.

"Aku ada _meeting_ siang ini." Sasuke menarik dasinya lepas dari tangan Sakura dan beranjak pergi. Tapi, Sakura lebih cepat darinya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku akan langsung menelepon ke rumah sakit untuk meminta izin kalau kau juga menelepon sekretarismu sekarang." Sakura mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang dipalingkan ke arah lain. "Kau 'kan yang bilang aku harus istirahat ... kenapa tidak mau menemaniku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi juga tidak melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Mau 'kan?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin. Baru kali ini Sakura menggunakan nada suara seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Ck!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik seraya melepas tangan Sakura dari pinggangnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertingkah begini?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memintamu menemaniku." Sekarang, Sakura menggunakan nada merajuk disertai tatapan mata seolah terluka yang langsung membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah. Melengkapi aksinya, Sakura lalu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau!" jeritnya kemudian dari balik bantal.

Sakura menunggu beban berat bertumpu di sisi ranjangnya ataupun langkah kaki yang menjauh. Tapi Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Sakura melesakkan wajahnya semakin dalam di bantal.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam dan ditarik oleh tangan Sasuke yang besar dan dingin. Sambil duduk di tepi ranjang, Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura dan menarik lepas bantal yang menutupi wajah istrinya.

"Senang?" tanyanya dengan nada datar setelah Sakura hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara ataupun tersenyum.

"Kau marah," bisik Sakura sambil memunggungi Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghela napas. Detik berikutnya, ia menlonggarkan simpul dasinya lagi lantas, dengan gerakan cepat, berbaring di ranjang dan memeluk tubuh istrinya di pinggang. Satu tangan yang lain mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas.

"Yuuhi?" Sakura mengenali nama itu. Yuuhi Kurenai, sekretaris pribadi Sasuke yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka. "Batalkan semua janji dan rapat hari ini. Jangan lupa ingatkan kepala tiap divisi untuk mengirim laporan revisi rapat tiga hari lalu."

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping ranjang dan berusaha memutar tubuh Sakura yang masih enggan menghadapnya. Berhasil pun, Sakura tak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan wajahmu. Aku tidak marah." Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencoba membuat Sakura mendongak. "Aku sudah menelepon sekretarisku, oke? Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Sasuke, Sakura malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di kemeja putih beraroma _cologne_ yang sangat khas suaminya sekali.

"Maaf." Suara Sakura terdengar seperti dengungan karena teredam. Tangannya meremas bagian depan kemeja Sasuke hingga kusut. "Maaf aku jadi menyebalkan kalau sakit."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura, melengkungkan tubuhnya, menciptakan lekukan yang pas bagi tubuh istrinya. Dengan segera Sakura mengisi ruang kosong itu dengan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak keberatan. Kau jadi manis kalau sakit. Aw!"

Sakura memberikan satu cubitan di perut sang suami. "Maksudmu, aku tidak manis?"

Oke. Sasuke meralat ucapannya barusan. Sakura yang sedang sakit BENAR-BENAR MANIS. Bibir yang dikerucutkan dan tatapan mata dengan hidung mengkerut yang mendongak menghadapnya benar-benar ekspresi terimut Sakura yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

Sasuke dengan berat hati menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Sakura. Ia takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Sebagai gantinya, ia memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengusap rambut merah muda istrinya penuh sayang.

"Apa kau mau kubelikan bubur? Aku tahu bubur buatanku tadi rasanya pasti aneh. Gosong pula. Kenapa kau menghabiskannya?"

"Supaya bisa minum obat," jawab Sakura polos. Sasuke yang menduga Sakura akan memberikan jawaban yang manis senada tingkahnya, mau tak mau merasa kecewa.

"Bercanda!" Melihat wajah kecewa Sasuke, Sakura tak tahan dan mencubit pipinya. "Tentu saja aku akan memakannya. Itu 'kan bubur buatan suamiku tersayang." Seketika, Sasuke merasa sejuk mendengar frasa 'suamiku tersayang' dan tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Tapi ...," ucapan Sakura segera menarik perhatian penuh Sasuke. "Aku mau makan sesuatu ..."

"Apa? Biar kubelikan."

"Makanan ini tidak ada yang menjual."

"Eh? Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

.

.

.

.

Karin yakin tidak punya janji terapi dengan pasien manapun hari itu. Tapi, bel rumahnya berbunyi terus. Agak tergesa, ia membukakan pintu itu dan mendapati pemandangan paling ajaib di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan satu tas kertas besar berisi barang-barang belanjaan.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya berpandangan.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengizinkan aku masuk?" Sasuke yang duluan memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ini kali ketiganya bertemu muka dengan Karin. Meski wanita berambut merah di hadapannya ini adalah sahabat satu-satunya sang istri, Sasuke tak bisa menemukan banyak waktu untuk menjumpainya. Karena itu, ia masih agak sulit menentukan sikap di hadapannya. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Meski canggung, ia tidak mungkin berbalik pergi.

"A-ah! Y-ya. Silahkan." Agak terbata, Karin mengizinkan pria yang masih lengkap dengan jasnya itu untuk masuk. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang ada di pikiran Karin adalah kelebatan wajah Sakura dan Tayuya. Tapi, tidak mungkin Sasuke datang untuk menanyai hal itu, 'kan? Atau Sakura bertingkah aneh di rumah? Makanya Sasuke curiga dan mendatanginya untuk mencari tahu? Sakura juga belum meneleponnya lagi seperti janjinya. Hanya saja, untuk apa pria itu membawa belanjaan segala?

"Ah ... ini." Sasuke menyadari tatapan keheranan Karin dengan tampilannya juga tas belanjaan dalam pelukannya. "Sakura yang memintaku datang ke sini. Ia ingin kau membuatkannya pie apel dan salad buah."

"Dia sakit?" tanya Karin seketika.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Rupanya dia tidak bohong saat bilang kalau ia selalu makan pie apel dan salad buah buatanmu kalau sedang sakit," tambahnya agak takjub.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Karin langsung menunjukkan Sasuke arah menuju dapurnya. Sasuke dengan lega meletakkan tas belanjaan itu di atas meja marmer. Jujur saja, tangannya pegal.

"Sakura di mana?" tanya Karin seraya dengan gesit mengeluarkan isi tas. "Dia sudah minum obat?"

"Dia tadinya memaksa ingin ikut. Tapi, panasnya cukup tinggi jadi kupaksa tinggal. Dia juga sudah minum obat. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang tertidur." Sasuke ikut mengeluarkan macam-macam bahan yang ia beli tadi. Cukup banyak yang dibelinya sebab ia khawatir akan kekurangan. Jadi, ia membeli setiap bahan dua kali lipat dari jumlah yang Sakura instruksikan.

Karin menyembunyikan helaan napasnya dan mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang menghitung jumlah apel merah dalam plastik. Melihat wajah kebingungan suami sahabatnya itu entah mengapa membuat beban yang sejak kemarin menghimpit dadanya jadi terasa kian berat. Fakta bahwa Sasuke menunjukkan totalitas sebagai suami hingga bolos kerja demi istrinya membuat hal ini makin rumit.

Mantan _versus_ suami idaman. Jika itu dia, siapa yang akan ia pilih? Itu pertanyaan yang sulit bagi Karin atau wanita manapun.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Karin dari lamunannya. "Ah! Apa kau terpikir dengan pasienmu?"

Karin memberikan satu gelengan. "Tidak. Aku _free_ hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sakura bisa sakit? Dia sebenarnya jarang sakit dan tahu betul cara menjaga kesehatan. Apa dia telat makan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Setahuku tidak. Dia selalu membuat sarapan dan makan malam. Aku tidak tahu dengan makan siangnya, tapi kupikir ia juga memakannya," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengarnya, mau tak mau Karin menyalahkan pertemuan Sakura dengan Tayuya. Harusnya ia tahu Sakura rentan sakit dengan segala kekacauan ini.

Ah. Padahal ia sudah senang mendengar cerita Sakura kemarin pagi tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke yang sudah membaik. Sekarang, muncul lagi masalah lain.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Lagi, Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Wajah di hadapannya itu serius ingin membantu. Ia bahkan sudah menanggalkan jas dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa membantuku dengan mencuci buah-buahan ini."

.

.

.

.

Selama satu setengah jam terakhir, Karin memberdayakan Sasuke sebagai asisten dapurnya. Pria itu bolak-balik ke lemari untuk mengambil entah loyang atau penggiling adonan yang diminta Karin. Sekarang, keduanya duduk berhadapan sambil mengupas wortel dan anggur untuk saladnya sementara pai apel tengah dipanggang di oven.

Dalam keheningan yang panjang itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara.

"Karin ...," ucapnya lamat-lamat. "Apa Sakura itu ... _maniak seks_?"

Pisau di tangan Karin berhenti bergerak. "Maksudmu?" alis matanya turun, tatapannya berubah tajam. Jangan bilang alasan Sakura bisa sakit ...

Sasuke agak sangsi untuk melanjutkan. Terlebih pegangan Karin di gagang pisau membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tapi, ketika hal itu terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Semalam dia tidak mau berhenti sampai jam dua."

Butuh satu tangan yang lain untuk Karin mencegah tangannya melempar pisau tepat ke titik di antara alis mata Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mengerut. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya!

"Jadi itu sebabnya dia bisa sakit!" tukas Karin jengkel.

Sasuke bersiaga di kursinya, tersenyum pun ia tak berani. Matanya masih lekat menatap pisau di tangan Karin. "Aku sudah coba menghentikannya!"

" _Coba_?! Yakin kau sudah MENCOBA?" Karin tak bisa menutupi kekesalannya. Dengan tingkat stress yang cukup tinggi, belum lagi pekerjaan Sakura sebagai dokter yang menuntut konsentrasi juga energi, Sasuke masih menambahi sahabatnya itu dengan 'tugas malam'?!

Apa dia minta diisolasi di rumah sakit jiwa? Pikirannya ada di mana sih!

"Dia sendiri—"

"Bahkan jika dia memaksa, kau harusnya bisa menahan diri!" Karin memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sekarang, CEO muda itu tak beda dengan anak nakal yang kepergok ibunya mencuri buah persik tetangga. Naruto akan tertawa keras-keras jika melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang.

Perlahan Sasuke menunduk, kembali ke anggur-anggurnya.

"Pagi ini ketika aku bangun dan mendapatinya di sisiku, aku memandangnya lama-lama ...," Sasuke berucap lamat-lamat. "Itu bukan mimpi, aku pun tahu. Tapi, karena itu bukan mimpi, aku jadi takut. Sebenarnya, saat kami bercinta malam tadi, siapa yang ada di pikirannya?" Sasuke mendongak, menatap Karin dengan mata hitam yang terlihat sendu dan gamang. "Aku ... atau _dia_?"

Hening.

"Kau tahu pasti kalau aku pun tak tahu." Karin meletakkan pisaunya dan wortelnya dengan jengah. Tidak seperti yang terakhir kali, mengungkapkan kejujurannya pada Sasuke bukan hal yang bijak untuk dilakukan sekarang.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menertawakan dirinya dengan penuh sarkasme. "Habislah aku, kalau begitu. Kau sahabatnya saja tak tahu, apalagi aku?"

Karin, entah mengapa, tidak suka mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu. Seolah-olah Sasuke mudah menyerah, seolah-olah hanya dirinya saja yang dipermainkan takdir. Bahkan jika dia hancur karena mencintai Sakura, sakit yang didapatnya tak sepadan seperti yang dirasa sahabatnya. Tidak akan pernah sama.

"Kau ... jikalau Sakura memintamu bercinta dengannya sampai seharian penuh pun, jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau kau sedang dimanfaatkan." Nada bicara Karin berubah dingin, seperti besi. "Kalau hanya dengan begini saja kau meragukannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memahami Sakura," katanya sadis. "Apalagi mendapatkan hatinya."

Perubahan _mood_ Karin dan kata-katanya yang tajam membuat Sasuke sadar kalau ia sudah mengucapkan hal yang salah. Tapi, ucapan Karin ikut membangkitkan rasa sakit dan takut yang Sasuke kira sudah menghilang. Menyadari bahwa dirinya masih tak percaya diri untuk memenangkan Sakura seutuhnya, membuat punggung Sasuke menjadi dingin seketika.

"Aku memang tak paham dia." Sasuke juga ikut mengabaikan anggur-anggurnya. "Yang kutahu, dia wanita cantik yang sangat manis." Wajah Sakura yang merajuk berkelebat di depan matanya. "Aku juga tahu, aku terlalu banyak meragukannya. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Saat dia tersenyum padaku, aku langsung bertanya pada diri sendiri, 'ah, apa begini caranya tersenyum pada Sasori?' saat ia menatapku ketika kami bercinta, aku berusaha mencari bayanganku sendiri di matanya. Dan pagi ini, saat ia bertingkah manja untuk pertama kalinya dan membuatku gugup, aku tak bisa berhenti bertanya ...," Sasuke menatap Karin lekat-lekat, "'apa ini yang ia lakukan bersama Sasori selama sepuluh tahun ini?'"

"Tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya sudah merupakan beban yang berat. Mengetahui alasannya menikah denganku karena keinginan ayahnya sudah cukup melukaiku. Jadi tolong, jangan ingatkan aku kalau mendapatkannya adalah hal yang mustahil." Sasuke menutup sesi 'curhat'nya dengan bisikan yang lemah, nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku pun tahu."

Canggung memenuhi udara. Kedua orang itu tak saling pandang selama beberapa detik dan memilih kembali pada buah dan sayur di hadapan mereka.

"Kau tahu ... sampai beberapa tahun lalu, Sakura sangat membenci ayahnya." Karin menjeda perkataannya saat dengan cekatan memotong wortel di tangannya menjadi lembaran-lembaran tipis. "Jadi, jika dia sampai menikahimu, kurasa bukan hanya karena ayahnya yang meminta."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Bukan seperti itu yang terlihat."

Karin tersenyum miring, "Hmph. Ya, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu ... kenapa?" Sasuke tidak berani melengkapi pertanyaannya. Lagipula, mana mungkin Sakura menikahinya karena cinta?

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu." Karin membiarkan penjelasannya tertunda sampai semua lembar wortel di depannya teriris tipis.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya lama, tapi ia seolah hidup di dunia lain. Meski tak nampak, tembok pembatas itu ada. Kau pasti juga merasakannya, 'kan? Sakura bukan jenis orang yang mudah diraih. Ada masa ketika kau bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya sama sekali." Samar, Karin bisa mendengar suara dingin seorang anak kecil yang mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' tanpa gemetar sedikit pun.

"Jadi, mari kita buat ini mudah." Karin menegaskan suaranya dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Sakura mencintaimu, cukup pikirkan itu saja."

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, kenyataan tidak mungkin berubah hanya karena Karin mengucapkannya demikian. "Tak peduli seberapa ingin aku untuk memercayainya, bagaimana aku diam saja ketika aku bahkan tidak tahu warna kesukaannya? Bagaimana aku diam saja saat aku tahu kalau dia masih mencintai orang lain?" tanya Sasuke lirih, membuatnya merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau membuat ini semakin sulit?" Karin berdecak kesal akan kebodohan Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang bisa didapat dari mengorek masa lalu? "Kalau kau terus berpikir begitu, kau bisa melukai Sakura juga."

"Setidaknya bantu aku untuk lebih mengenalnya," pinta Sasuke. "Mungkin kalau aku tahu beda makna di balik setiap senyumnya, aku bisa sedikit tenang."

"Wanita itu tidak senderhana, Uchiha Sasuke. Kami bukan mesin yang memiliki buku panduan." Karin mengingatkan. "Semua pengetahuanku tentang Sakura mungkin tak banyak membantumu. Tapi, kuberi tahu satu hal. Jangan pernah menanyakan hal yang sama padanya tiga kali. Jika dia sudah menolak menjawabnya, jangan pernah memaksa jika tak ingin dibenci. Ingat itu baik-baik, itu pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

Karin berdiri dan meninggalkan meja untuk memeriksa pie di oven. Hanya Sasuke yang diam terpekur dan menatap anggur-anggur di tangannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata wanita itu perlahan terbuka, mendapati langit-langit kamar yang putih polos. Jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Apartemennya yang sunyi menandakan bahwa sang suami belum pulang dari acara 'masak-masak'nya.

Sakura menumpuk bantal seraya meraih remot AC dan menurunkan suhunya. Tubuhnya berkeringat banyak sekali hingga membuat _bed cover_ -nya lembab. Setelah menyamankan diri, Sakura menenggak segelas air yang Sasuke tinggalkan di meja samping ranjang.

Tidur sudah menyegarkan tubuhnya meski masih terasa ngilu di beberapa titik—terutama di bagian pangkal pahanya yang akan membuatnya berjengit kalau bergerak sembarangan. Rentetan adegan 'panas' malam tadi bergantian mengisi kepalanya, bersamaan dengan rasa gelisah yang tak bisa dihindari. Perlahan, adegan di kepalanya berganti dengan wajah Tayuya yang kuyu, nampak sedih dan letih. Bibirnya yang pecah-pecah mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin Sakura dengar.

 _"Dia menolak pergi, Sakura-_ san. _"_

 _"Tidak ada alasannya untuk tinggal,"_ _sahut Sakura dingin. Tayuya menggigit bibirnya._

 _"Bencilah aku karena mengatakan ini, tapi ...," Tayuya menghela napas, "kembalilah."_

 _Angin bertiup, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga kuning dandelion yang terlalu lemah berpegang pada tangkai. Mata Sakura mengikuti kelopak itu hingga hilang terbawa angin._

 _"Dia akan mengerti, Tayuya-san." Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat angin barusan. "Dan lagi, bukankah ini baik untukmu?"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau suka Sasori, 'kan?" Tayuya membeku. "Ya. Aku tahu itu. Sudah lama, nyaris selama hubunganku dengannya."_

 _"I-itu sudah lama berakhir juga."_

 _"Benarkah?" Sakura tidak memaksudkan untuk membuat suaranya terdengar dingin, tapi tetap saja Tayuya memucat di hadapannya._

 _"Kau sudah bersama dengannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini ... kau harusnya yang paling tahu kalau pameran ini adalah tujuan hidupnya, mimpinya. Apa kau tega menghancurkannya?" Tayuya mencoba kembali ke topik awal, membujuk Sakura untuk kembali pada Sasori._

 _"Sudah kubilang, dia akan mengerti. Dia pasti pergi." Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin Sakura katakan karena toh, Tayuya tidak akan mengerti. Ia sudah menjelaskan itu semua pada Sasori pada malam tahun baru yang lalu. Perasaan wanita itu sendiri yang memutuskan dan membawanya pada Sakura, memohonnya untuk kembali agar orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai._

 _"K-kau ... tega sekali." Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Tayuya yang sudah sembab, matanya menatap Sakura dengan putus asa dan juga marah. Sayangnya, ia tidak dalam posisi yang berhak memarahi atau mengurui. Tapi, dorongan rasa sedihnya untuk Sasori membuat ia melihat Sakura sebagai orang paling jahat sedunia. "Kupikir kau orang yang baik! Bisa-bisanya kau menikah dan mencampakkan Sasori!"_

 _Sakura tersenyum. Tak ada rasa tersinggung yang terbersit meski cercaan Tayuya terus berlanjut. Sebaliknya, ia malah mengamati Tayuya yang benar-benar hilang akal. Bibirnya gemetar, air matanya sudah membanjir, dan makin lama ia makin sesenggukan._

 _"Tayuya-san ... waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka hati. Sasori yang saat ini memang terluka, tapi suatu hari nanti ia akan mengingat hal ini dan tersenyum. Ia akan baik-baik saja." Sakura meraih tangan Tayuya yang gemetar dan meremasnya sekilas. "Ia akan baik-baik saja," ulangnya, "karena dia memilikimu, Tayuya-san."_

 _"A-apa?! Tidak! Tidak begini, Sakura-san! Dia tidak butuh aku."_

 _Sakura tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sedikit sedih. Ia menoleh ke balik punggung untuk mencari Karin yang rupanya sedang duduk sendirian di kursi kayu yang lumayan jauh dari mereka._

 _"Aku rasa, pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini."_

 _"Tidak! Sakura-san! Kumohon!" Tayuya menarik satu lengan Sakura, menahannya yang sudah berbalik. "Se-setidaknya temuilah ia, jelaskan padanya sampai ia mengerti. Temuilah ia sekali ini." Mendapati Sakura yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum lemah padanya membuat Tayuya terisak lagi. "Tolonglah! Untuk sepuluh tahun ini, tolonglah temui dia sekali lagi!"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa," katanya tegas seraya melepas tangan Tayuya._

 _"Kupikir kau orang baik!" Tayuya menjerit di belakang punggungnya._

 _"Aku tidak pernah baik," balas Sakura sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Tayuya._

"Benar ...," Sakura yang setengah melamun itu mengusap matanya yang memanas. Aneh. Padahal demamnya sudah turun. Menghela napas, ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas dahi dan memejamkan mata. Sebelum kembali tidur ia kembali mengucapkannya, seperti mantra atau doa pengantar tidur yang akan mencegahnya loncat dari ranjang dan berlari ke tempat Sasori.

"Aku tidak pernah baik."

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Maaf kalau bingungin, mana updatenya lama -_- dan ya, ratenya naik jadi M.**

 **Sebelum ngebacot, saya mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah sempetin RnR, fav juga follow. Jujur saja, saya merasa jahat karena chapter ini gak sebagus yang saya harapkan. Pembaca sekalian juga pasti dibuat kesel sama ini cerita. Maaf ya.**

 **Hmm. Jadi, satu poin pentingnya adalah Sakura menikahi Sasuke bukan sekedar permintaan ayahnya aja ya—bahkan sebenarnya dia benci banget sama ayahnya sebelum berubah sayang seperti sekarang. Sebagai cewek yang family oriented, masa lalu Sakura dengan keluarganya membentuk karakter dia yang sekarang. Sampai bakat akting dan senyum palsu tiruan sang ibunda. Sebenarnya ini sulit. Saya pikir, Sakura terlalu bersikap dewasa untuk usia anak SD. But, yeah. Wanita memang rumit (masa?). belum lagi untuk adegan unyu-unyunya, saya angkat tangan deh. Kesambet apa sampai saya masukin adegan itu.**

 **Di sini, Sasuke masih belum bisa percaya sama Sakura. tapi, seperti yang Karin bilang, tingkahnya ini melukai Sakura. Tayuya sendiri adalah anak pemilik galeri lukisan, bisa dibilang ia juga kurator barang seni.**

 **Untuk ke depannya, saya gak bisa janji bisa update cepat. Saya gak suka mengupdate cerita dengan ide yang gak matang. Terdengar seperti alasan buat lama update? Maaf kalau begitu.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan mampir ke ff ini. dan kalau bisa, saya ingin concritnya. Jujur, saya merasakan penurunan dalam kualitas ff saya. Komentar yang manis-manis memang menyenagkan, tapi selalu membuat saya curiga (iya, saya mah gitu orangnya, sulit merasa tersanjung karena merasa gak pantas). Jadi, kalau ada yang mau mengkritik, tolong lakukan. Tapi pakai bahasa yang sopan, ya^^**

 **Dan untuk Azetha Mei, diriku ini baik-baik saja^^ thanks for asking.**

 **Ini berapa chapter? Saya masih belum memutuskan XD**

 **Jaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ketika pertama kali Sasuke membuka matanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat itu. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat petak-petak bunga mawar aneka warna yang kelopaknya bergoyang lembut diterpa angin dan langit di atasnya berwarna oranye tanpa awan menggantung._

 _Ia takut._

 _"Sasuke?"_

 _Namun, begitu suara yang Sasuke kenali memanggil namanya lembut, ia merasakan serangan kelegaan. Di hadapannya, tanpa ia sadari, terhidang secangkir teh yang baru saja Sakura tuangkan dari teko teh kristal ._

 _"Ini di mana, Sakura? Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"_

 _"Tentu saja kita sedang berada di taman belakang rumah kita. Kau yang membangun tempat ini untukku supaya aku bisa minum teh dengan tenang." Sakura tersenyum lembut._

 _"Begitu?" gumam Sasuke, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dipenuhi rasa bingung dan penasaran, ia mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Tapi, wajah yang terpantul di atas permukaan cairan berwarna merah muda itu membuatnya mengernyit._

 _Seorang laki-laki, mungkin berusia tiga puluhan akhir, dengan rambut yang lebih panjang plus poni samping yang menutupi sebagian mata tengah balik menatapnya. Lelaki itu mirip dirinya, hanya dengan fitur yang lebih dewasa dan saat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat dari sudut berbeda, lelaki itu bergerak mengikutinya._

 _Apa itu dirinya? Pikir Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menyadari bahwa Sakura pun nampak berbeda. Rambut pink panjangnya kini hanya tersisa sebahu. Wajahnya tetap ayu, tapi kesan keibuan tertangkap jelas lewat tiap gerak-geriknya._

 _"Oh ya," Sakura lagi-lagi menarik perhatian Sasuke, "sebentar lagi dia pulang."_

 _"Siapa?" Sasuke balas bertanya._

 _"Ah! Itu dia!" tanpa menjawab Sasuke lebih dahulu, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menyongsong sosok di kejauhan._

 _Sasuke kesulitan melihatnya. Ia pun akhirnya menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah memeluk orang itu yang tingginya hanya sepinggang Sakura hingga membuat istrinya itu berlutut._

 _Sasuke sudah cukup dekat, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang Sakura peluk. Ia pun akhirnya bertanya, "Sakura, siapa dia?"_

 _Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan perlahan melepas pelukannya. "Sasuke, ini Haru," jawabnya seraya berdiri. "Anak kita," tambahnya dengan senyum manis terkembang._

 _Sasuke langsung beralih pada sosok yang perlahan memunculkan diri dari balik tubuh Sakura. Dimulai dari kepalanya yang melongok malu-malu, hingga keseluruhan tubuhnya kini terpantul di lensa mata Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjerit, hanya saja tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sementara itu, Sakura kembali memeluk dan mengelus kepala anak itu penuh rasa sayang._

 _Anak dengan rambut dan mata semerah darah._

 **Dandelion Wish**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by CMA**

Sasuke terbangun akibat dering ponsel Sakura di atas nakas. Benda mungil itu bergetar dan berdering dengan volume maksimal. Biasanya, Sasuke akan marah jika ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, tapi kali ini ia merasa bersyukur karena deringannya telah membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpi yang mengerikan.

Namun, kelegaan itu hanya bertahan sementara. Ketika Sasuke melongok ke samping, sisi ranjang di sebelahnya telah kosong dan dingin. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menyibak selimut yang melilit tubuhnya dan berlari menuju pintu. Tidak lupa menyambar ponsel Sakura yang masih juga mendengking-dengking.

 _Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mungkin pergi_.

Sasuke menenangkan diri. Efek mimpi barusan masih terasa. Napasnya masih memburu dan keringat dingin di dahinya menetes hingga dagu. Ini tidak bagus. Ia harus menemukan Sakura sekarang juga!

Dan begitu ia berbelok ke arah dapur—setelah sebelumnya mengecek ruang tengah—Sasuke mendapati sang istri yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dengan tali apron terjalin di belakang tubuhnya. Rasanya saat itu juga Sasuke ingin menangis. Tapi, tidak! Ia segera menghambur dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hwa!"

Sakura yang terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, tidak menduga akan ada tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan spatula yang tengah ia bilas, membuat busa sabunnya terciprat ke mana-mana. Karena posisinya yang janggal, Sakura hendak memungut spatula itu, tapi tangan yang tadi melingkar di perutnya kini menarik tangannya juga untuk ikut memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tahu ada yang tak beres. Apalagi Sasuke hanya diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. "Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

Hening, hanya terdengar suara air dari keran yang tetap terbuka.

Sakura mencoba mengira apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. Tapi tadi ia masih tidur saat Sakura meninggalkannya. Sekarang kenapa ia bertingkah aneh begini? Hingga Sakura bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke yang begitu cepat dan keras di punggungnya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memanggilnya lagi, kali ini ia juga mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang suami. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Pelan-pelan, Sakura melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di tangannya yang kini mulai menjejak merah, kemudian menutup keran air setelah sebelumnya mencuci tangannya secepat kilat. Sasuke yang masih menunduk dan menghindari tatapannya membuat Sakura was-was. Kali terakhir Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini, berakhir dengan mereka yang bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya.

Akhirnya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan pada sarapan mereka yang telah terhidang di meja karena Sasuke hanya diam seperti patung. "Aku sudah buatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu. Kita sarapan, ya? Sudah tiga hari aku sakit dan kau tidak makan dengan teratur." Sakura menyibak poni depan Sasuke dan mendapati mata suaminya menatap lurus ke lantai. Ia tidak menyerah dan kembali membujuknya. Kalau Sasuke tidak mau bicara juga, ia harus dialihkan. "Sekarang cuci muka dan sikat gigi, OK?"

Ketika akhirnya Sasuke bergerak, suaminya mengulurkan ponsel Sakura yang rupanya sudah berhenti berdering. "Tadi ada telepon," ujarnya lirih sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Sakura mengabaikan ponselnya dan menyelipkannya begitu saja ke saku apronnya. Ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan cucian piringnya sebelum Sasuke kembali. Saat pria itu akhirnya muncul, wajahnya tampak biasa saja seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini?" Sakura baru berani bersuara di tengah-tengah acara sarapan mereka. Setidaknya sup tomatnya bisa membantu menaikkan _mood_ Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" sahut Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Ini akhir minggu dan dua hari terakhir ini kau pasti kerepotan merawatku sambil terus mengurusi kantor. Kupikir, pergantian suasana adalah hal baik. Mungkin kita bisa main ke rumah orangtuamu atau jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghentikan laju sendok supnya, nampak sedang berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjawab. "Tidak."

"Ah. Begitu?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kupikir istirahat di rumah juga ba—"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu," Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin ke rumah orangtuaku atau jalan-jalan." Kali ini, Sasuke mendongak dan Sakura bisa melihat mata hitam sang suami yang dingin dan tenang. Hampir menyerupai tatapan mata lelaki yang ia lihat di acara makan malam perdana keluarga mereka.

Hanya saja, mata itu juga menyorotkan rasa takut yang menari-nari di balik tatapan dingin yang coba Sasuke pertahankan dan Sakura bisa melihat itu.

"Lalu, kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah ayahmu."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mempertimbangkan untuk menjauhi Karin. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke pasti membawa pulang rasa gundah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan yang akhirnya berakibat pada _mood_ -nya yang rusak. Hanya saja, ia juga tak bisa menahan diri. Tahu kalau hanya Karin yang mengerti Sakura luar-dalam—selain lelaki itu—Sasuke berakhir dengan menceritakan kegalauannya dan meminta psikolog itu balik mengomentarinya. Lama-lama Sasuke merasa ia seperti seorang masokis karena jelas-jelas jawaban Karin makin memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

Seperti kali ini.

Ide tentang mengunjungi ayah Sakura tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Sepertinya karena akhir-akhir ini ia begitu memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Karin kemarin lusa. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke semakin ingin tahu tentang Sakura, termasuk hubungannya dengan sang ayah.

Dan lagi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke ini agak kurang ajar. Ia tidak pernah mengunjungi mertuanya itu sekali pun. Setiap ada waktu di akhir minggu, mereka selalu mengunjungi orangtua Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke harus menambah satu hal lagi ke daftar 'ketidakpekaannya' sebagai seorang suami.

Tapi setidaknya, semua kebodohan Sasuke terbayar dengan senyum yang selalu terkembang di wajah Sakura. Segera setelah ia menyatakan keinginannya, Sakura cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan beralih menyiapkan pai apel ekstra kayu manis yang katanya adalah makanan favorit sang ayah. Melihat keceriaan Sakura yang tidak biasa, Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Sakura sudah sejak lama ingin mengunjungi ayahnya setelah terakhir kali Kizashi mengunjungi mereka, tapi sepertinya ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke sebab letak rumah mertuanya itu lumayan jauh dan Sasuke menetapkan aturan bahwa Sakura harus selalu bersamanya saat keluar rumah.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat!"

Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga!

"Aku akan menghukummu kalau sampai kau jatuh sakit lagi," gerutu Sasuke sebal sambil menyusul Sakura untuk menaikkan syal di leher istrinya hingga ke bawah hidung dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain memegang tas berisi pai apel yang lumayan berat. "Yang benar saja, Sakura! Kau baru saja sembuh!"

Sakura ingin mereka pergi menggunakan transportasi umum. Yang artinya, mereka harus berjalan kaki ke halte bus. Sebenarnya jaraknya pun tak terlalu jauh, hanya saja udara yang cukup dingin membuat Sasuke meradang dan hampir menyeret Sakura balik ke apartemen untuk mengambil mobil. Baru beberapa menit di luar, wajah Sakura sudah memerah—dan terlihat sangat cantik ngomong-ngomong, sampai Sasuke ngotot menaikkan syal Sakura agar pejalan kaki yang lewat tidak curi-curi pandang wajah istrinya.

"Oh, ayolah! Ini cukup menyegarkan, hitung-hitung olahraga." Sayangnya yang dikhawatirkan malah tidak peduli dan berjalan cepat di depannya sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Lagipula, apa kau tega menghukum orang yang sudah sakit?"

"Kita lihat saja," desis Sasuke dengan mata memicing tajam pada laki-laki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura sejak tadi dan langsung menunduk dalam-dalam ketika beradu tatap dengan Sasuke.

Dan seperti biasa, Sakura tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan sinis Sasuke. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Sedikit jengkel, Sasuke mengekornya. Ia ingin memastikan jarak mereka cukup dekat agar tidak ada yang mengira Sakura berjalan-jalan sendirian.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, langkah Sakura terhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah taman. Terlepas dari suhu yang dingin, masih ada beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian di sana ditemani ibu mereka yang juga duduk berkerumun saling mengobrol. Namun, dari sekian banyak anak yang ada di sana, mata Sakura terpaku pada sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam legam yang sedang menangis tersedu dengan lutut terluka.

Sasuke ikut berhenti dan mengamati ibu dari gadis kecil tersebut yang kini memeluk anaknya, membujuknya untuk tidak menangis dan meniupi luka lecet di lututnya. Hingga akhirnya anak itu berhenti menangis dan dibawa duduk ke kursi terdekat, Sakura masih juga memperhatikan, membuat Sasuke bingung hal apa gerangan yang begitu membuatnya tertarik.

Heran, Sasuke nyeletuk asal. "Kamu ingin punya anak?"

"Ya," sahut Sakura seperti melamun, matanya masih tertuju pada obyek yang sama sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang di balik syal. "Dengan mata sepertimu."

"Dan aku mau anak perempuan," Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan semangat, "yang miriiip sekali denganmu."

Tanpa Sasuke bisa mencegah, bayangan anak kecil dalam mimpinya langsung muncul di kepala. Rambut merah, mata merah. Bukan hitam, bukan merah muda. Bukan hitam, bukan hijau daun. Merah.

"Benarkah?" lalu, terlontarlah pertanyaan skeptis yang terdorong rasa takut karena bayangan itu semakin jelas dalam benak Sasuke, hingga ia seperti melihat anak itu berdiri di tengah lapangan, di antara anak-anak yang berlarian.

Anak itu tersenyum.

Cukup!

"Aduh!"

Sakura memekik refleks akibat remasan kuat tangan Sasuke di tangannya. Pekikannya itu menyadarkan Sasuke yang segera melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf pada sang istri.

"Apakah sakit?" Sasuke panik, lebih karena rasa takut yang belum bisa ia usir. Apalagi saat Sakura menatapnya dengan sorot mata menyelidik. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh membuat Sakura berpikir yang aneh-aneh. "Maaf, tadi a—"

Cup!

Sasuke terperangah saat Sakura tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya di depan umum begini, meski hanya kecupan kilat. Tapi, Sasuke bersyukur karena hal itu secara ajaib mengusir semua perasaan buruk yang sejak pagi meliputinya.

Saat Sasuke menunduk untuk menatap Sakura, wanita itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan begitu manis dan cantiknya hingga memancing senyum lain terkembang di wajah Sasuke.

"Kamu lucu sekali sih, hari ini."

Dan saat Sakura kembali menggandeng tangannya, semua mimpi buruk itu terlupa. Karena Sakura akan selalu ada di sini, menggenggam tangannya—

—'kan?

.

.

.

.

Sakura itu pengamat yang jeli. Ia bisa memahami sesuatu dengan cepat. Jarang sekali ia tidak menyadari keanehan di sekitarnya. Kalaupun pernah, lebih karena egonya sendiri yang menolak kenyataan yang ada. Jadi, saat Sasuke bertingkah aneh pagi ini, Sakura dapat memahaminya dengan baik.

Terima kasih pada Karin yang sudah memberitahukannya tentang semua curahan hati sang suami. Meski Sakura juga tahu bahwa Karin banyak menghilangkan beberapa bagian ceritanya agar Sakura tidak khawatir. Namun, setidaknya Sakura dapat menangkap inti pembicaraannya dengan jelas : Sasuke ingin lebih mengenal dirinya.

Sakura ingin tersenyum mendengarnya, tersenyum miris, tapi. Suaminya rupanya hanya lelaki biasa pada umumnya, berbeda dengan anggapan awalnya. Hal itu memang manusiawi, tapi untuk saat ini Sakura tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan sang suami. Nanti, setelah waktunya tiba, Sakura tidak akan menutupi apapun hingga ke bagian terkecilnya.

Suaminya itu memang lamban mengerti soal cinta, jadi Sakura tak heran jika Sasuke masih saja bertingkah labil layaknya remaja belasan tahun. Sakura masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang kekhawatiran, cemburu, dan takut yang berkelebat di balik sorot mata tajam pria itu. Tak peduli berapa kali pun Sakura mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Sasuke, pria itu akan tetap meragu.

Sakura tak menyalahkannya. Sepuluh tahun itu masih bisa ia rasakan sendiri. Hingga saat ini, setiap hal di sekitarnya selalu mengingatkannya pada Sasori. Kenangan mereka terlalu banyak, memang, dan Sakura berusaha sebaiknya untuk tidak menunjukkannya di depan Sasuke, lagi-lagi, hingga saat itu tiba.

Saat Sasuke tahu, bahwa hanya dia pilihan yang ada untuk Sakura.

Diam-diam, Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela bus sementara tangannya yang besar melingkupi keseluruhan tangan Sakura, seolah menjanjikan keamanan. Ini ironi. Karena kenyataannya, bagi Sasuke, Sakura-lah yang paling berpotensi melukainya. Dan sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum miris karena ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain memberikannya waktu untuk belajar balas mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

Rumah itu masih sama hingga ke tiang-tiang lampu tamannya. Sakura bahkan bisa menemukan tiang bergores yang jadi sasaran tabrakan sepedanya ketika ia berusia empat tahun dan sedang belajar naik sepeda. Tapi, benda-benda dari masa lalu tak seberapa bandingannya dengan ingatan masa lalu yang berputar begitu saja di otaknya, lantas terproyeksi dengan nyata di hadapannya kini.

Tepat ketika kakinya menjejak jalan setapak yang diapit semak mawar, Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri yang berusia sembilan tahun tengah berlari di antara semak mawar yang tengah berbunga. Dalam pelukannya, ada kumpulan bunga daisi, bunga kesukaan ibunya. Beberapa meter di depan, ada sebuah paviliun kecil yang sering dijadikan tempat ibunya beristirahat dan menikmati teh merah. Ibunya lebih sering minum teh sendirian karena ayahnya selalu sibuk dan dirinya punya banyak PR. Hanya sesekali saja Sakura bisa menemani ibunya.

Tapi hari itu, Sakura kecil melihat seseorang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu dan entah mengapa ibunya mulai tertawa lebar dan agak terpingkal-pingkal. Itu tawa yang belum pernah Sakura kecil lihat sebelumnya hingga tanpa sadar ia pun tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur. Suara jatuhnya yang disertai pekikan cukup keras membuat dua orang yang tadinya sedang asyik berbincang sambil menikmati teh, segera bangkit menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura dewasa mengawasi ketika sosok yang berlari di depan ibunya mengangkat dirinya versi umur sembilan tahun dari tanah, secara perlahan menyejajarkan manik matanya dengan wajah sang penolong yang masih diingatnya hingga kini.

Seorang pria, dengan bahu yang lebar terbalut jas hijau lumut, leher berhiaskan dasi merah, dagu yang sedikit terbelah, kumis tipis di atas bibir, pipi kemerahan—

—dan mata sewarna hijau zamrud seperti miliknya.

Tapi, rambutnya tidak berwarna merah muda kusam melainkan hitam, hitam yang sangat berkilau.

Sakura dewasa memalingkan wajah, setetes air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya tapi segera diusap cepat sebelum jatuh ke pipi.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengakui ia agak takjub dengan desain interior rumah itu. Tiap dindingnya tak luput dari sentuhan seni. Selalu ada guci, ukiran kayu, permadani, hingga lukisan dalam jarak beberapa langkah. Anehnya, bukannya terlihat sesak, ruang depan rumah itu tampak megah dengan adanya benda-benda seni yang Sasuke taksir harganya lebih dari delapan digit.

"Ayah biasanya memberi makan ikan koi di kolam belakang. Tapi karena udara cukup dingin, sepertinya ayah ada di ruang kerjanya." Sakura menjelaskan sambil menuntun Sasuke menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Tunggu," tahan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil. Ada di mana?"

Sakura tersenyum geli, "Ada di ujung lorong ini," katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya. "Tapi, di atas juga ada kok."

"Nanti aku menyusul." Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak tahan karena cepat-cepat ia menyerahkan tas pai apelnya ke tangan Sakura dan melangkah lebar-lebar menuju arah yang dimaksudkan.

"Lantai dua, pintu ke tiga di kiri!" Sasuke bisa mendengar seruan Sakura yang bergema di lorong juga samar-samar suara dering ponsel Sakura sebelum jaraknya menjadi lebih jauh.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyusul Sakura. Namun, di tengah jalan, ia melihat pintu tinggi berukir di tengah lorong yang sebelumnya luput dari perhatiannya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik pintu itu dan sebelum ia sadari, ia sudah berada di dalamnya.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam neraka.

Segera setelah kakinya menjejak di dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke diserang oleh suara-suara yang berasal dari ratusan lukisan yang tergantung ataupun bersandar di dinding. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak percaya lukisan bisa hidup, tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas—bahkan mencium—apa yang tergambar di lukisan itu.

 _Jangan kejar aku, menjauuuh, ih!_

 _Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku tidak akan melepasmu._

Aroma garam dan laut menguar dari lukisan di sebelah kanan Sasuke yang menggambarkan dua sosok muda-mudi yang berkejaran di tepi pantai—ia mengenali keduanya, meski entah mengapa warna rambut sang gadis berbeda. Sang gadis berusaha menghindari kejaran sang kekasih yang mengulurkan tangan, mencoba meraihnya. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Di sisi yang lain, dua sosok yang sama tidur saling bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Mereka tidur dengan senyum lembut dan jemari tangan yang saling terjalin. Keduanya nampak saling mencintai meski dalam keheningan, dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran seperti salju.

Di lukisan yang lain, yang hanya berisi sosok sang gadis dengan bunga daisi dalam pelukan, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang bahagia. Bergema tanpa henti di telinga Sasuke bersama suara-suara lain yang kini memenuhi kepalanya.

 _'Kau cantik hari ini',_ kata sang laki-laki pada gadisnya yang berdiri dengan pipi merona merah menahan malu atas dandanannya yang tidak biasa untuk kencan perdana mereka.

 _'Aku akan melindungimu',_ terdengar lantang dari lukisan di mana lengan sang laki-laki memeluk gadisnya yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya mengecup lembut pucuk kepala berambut hitam panjang itu.

 _'Selamat ulang tahun!'_ Terdengar bersama ledakan konfeti yang meriah, berasal dari lukisan penuh warna dengan sosok sang gadis yang tengah tersenyum sambil meniup lilin di atas kuenya. Topi pesta terpasang miring di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

 _'Kehangatan dari ujung jarimu menghangatkan hatiku'_ yang dibisikkan dengan lembut oleh laki-laki bersyal merah pada sang gadis yang melepaskan sarung tangannya untuk membagi panas tubuhnya pada tangan sang kekasih yang membeku di tengah musim dingin.

 _'Anginnya sejuk, ya'_ terdengar di antara gesekan ilalang tinggi yang mengitari pohon berdaun rimbun, tempat keduanya berteduh. Sang gadis tertidur dengan paha sang pemuda sebagai bantalan sementara pemuda itu tengah membaca buku.

Sasuke merasakan dingin yang merambat di ujung-ujung jarinya, naik hingga ke dada. Matanya kini nampak sayu dengan wajah yang sudah tak dapat lagi dideskripsikan ekspresinya. Antara sedih, marah, kecewa, Sasuke sendiri tak bisa membedakan. Ingin rasanya ia tiba-tiba menjadi buta dan tuli, agar semua lukisan dan suara-suara itu berhenti memenuhi kepalanya karena tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba, matanya tak mau dipejamkan lama dan tangannya tidak bisa bergerak untuk menutup telinganya.

Ternyata memang mustahil. Mustahil ia bisa mengalahkan ini semua.

Dan hal itu dikokohkan dengan satu lukisan yang tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tiba-tiba saja kaki Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati lukisan itu. Lukisan dua orang yang masih tetap sama—meski jelas terlihat mereka bukan lagi remaja—kali ini saling bertatapan. Sang gadis menangis, sementara sang pemuda juga jelas menahan air mata.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, menyusuri goresan air mata gadis itu dengan jarinya yang gemetar. Membuat gerakan menggaruk di akhir yang ditujukan untuk merusak lukisan itu meski sia-sia. Lagipula untuk apa? Tak peduli apa yang Sasuke lakukan untuk menghancurkan lukisan di hadapannya, pesan yang tersirat lewat tatapan mata mereka tak akan ikut hancur bersama kanvasnya.

Sebaliknya, pesan itu malah mengahancurkan dirinya.

 _' ... Aku mencintaimu'._

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, rambutmu sudah panjang sekali." Haruno Kizashi mengomentari saat putrinya itu mondar-mandir di hadapannya, sibuk memindahkan pai apelnya ke piring saji lantas disuguhkan di depan Kizashi. "Apa tidak mengganggu jika sepanjang itu?"

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan tangan sibuk mengiris pai untuknya dan Sasuke. "Sedikit, sih." Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau potong," usul ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memotongnya, Ayah," Sakura masih dengan sabar memberikan pengertian pada ayahnya. "Soalnya aku suka sekali rambutku."

Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Kizashi setelah selesai menyajikan tiga porsi pai dan teh merah. Sesaat ia melihat sang ayah tertegun atas jawabannya sebelum kemudian pura-pura berdeham lantas mulai menyantap pai yang Sakura buat.

"Ini enak," gumam ayahnya di antara kunyahan.

"Syukurlah." Sakura menanggapi pujian ayahnya dengan senang. Matanya tak henti mengikuti gerakan tangan yang kurus itu ketika memotong sedikit bagian painya lantas dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Sudah berapa lama, sejak terakhir kali ia melihat ayahnya sedekat ini? Sebenarnya baru beberapa hari yang lalu, sih. Tapi, Sakura merasa rindu dan selalu rindu akan sang ayah. Kalau saja pekerjaannya tak mengganggu, atau Sasuke mau memberi sedikit kelonggaran, ia ingin lebih sering mengunjungi ayahnya. Di masa-masa tuanya, Sakura tidak ingin membuat ayahnya merasa kesepian lagi.

Ya, kesepian lagi.

Sudah cukup baginya mengabaikan sang ayah selama bertahun-tahun. Segera setelah ia menyadari kalau ia telah melakukan hal yang salah, Sakura mengerahkan semua daya upayanya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada. Tentu saja itu tidak sebanding karena waktu yang terbuang tak akan kembali. Kursi di ruang makan yang ia tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun sudah mendingin terlalu lama dan tak mungkin menghangat dalam sekejap. Tapi setidaknya kursi itu tak lagi kosong.

Namun, Sakura harus rela meninggalkan ayahnya untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke. Itu jugalah yang diinginkan ayahnya. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurutinya meski tiap malam ia tersiksa dengan bayangan sang ayah yang makan sendirian di ruang makan yang luasnya bisa menampung dua ratus orang.

"Apa Ayah makan teratur? Obatnya diminum?" tanya Sakura. Jika saja Sasuke di sini, maka dipastikan ia tidak akan mengenali istrinya. Sakura sudah bersikap lembut pada sang suami, tapi sikapnya terhadap sang ayah tidak bisa dibandingkan. Penuh kasih dan penghormatan seorang anak pada orangtuanya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa sering-sering berkunjung," tambahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah mengerti." Kizashi menjawabnya dengan agak canggung. Ia tentu yang paling menyadari perubahan drastis sang anak yang tadinya mengacuhkannya hingga kini jadi begitu perhatian. Mereka sama-sama tahu apa alasannya, tapi membiarkan itu jadi cerita di belakang layar. Dan tentu saja Kizashi sedikit bingung menanggapi limpahan kasih sayang putrinya. Meski ia sangat bersyukur, jujur saja ini sulit. Jarak yang pernah dan masih ada di antara mereka belum bisa tertutupi oleh usaha Sakura sejauh ini. Mungkin karena mereka tidak pernah dengan gamblang membicarakan inti permasalahannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban sang ayah, membuat Kizashi berilusi tengah berhadapan dengan sang istri yang memiliki senyum serupa. "Lalu, apa Ayah masih mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kantor? Atau Ayah sudah meminta tolong Paman Kakuzu untuk membantu Ayah?" Kakuzu adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Meski tampilan luarnya menyeramkan, ia orang yang dapat dipercaya.

"Kebetulan, Ayah sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke. Untunglah kalian datang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia lama sekali?"

"Benar juga. Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit." Sakura melirik arlojinya. "Mungkin dia tersesat?" tanyanya geli pada diri sendiri. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi menyusulnya dulu. Aku jadi khawatir."

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas menuju pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Namun, ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop, suara sang ayah menghentikannya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura berbalik, menatap ayahnya yang entah mengapa nampak gelisah di kursinya. Hening sejenak sebelum ayahnya kembali bersuara. Bertanya, dengan nada sepelan bisikan yang sarat kehati-hatian.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Sakura tertegun. Ia diam dan menatap ayahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab diiringi senyum tanpa beban yang melegakan Kizashi.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Ayah."

.

.

.

.

Apa Sakura berbohong?

Tidak.

Ia tidak akan pernah berbohong lagi pada ayahnya atau melakukan apapun yang menyakiti ayahnya. Mungkin dia 'agak' sedikit terbebani dengan kehidupan barunya dan hatinya masih tidak bisa lurus ke depan kadang-kadang, tapi Sakura yakin dia bahagia. Karena kebahagiannya adalah melihat ayahnya bahagia.

Terkait dengan suaminya yang kini menghilang entah ke mana ... Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia bahagia bersama Sasuke. Dan ia akan lebih bahagia lagi jika suaminya itu berhenti mencurigainya. Namun, Sakura bisa memahaminya karena itu sesuai dengan prinsipnya sendiri.

Bagi Sakura, mencintai adalah proses belajar yang panjang. Pujangga lain mungkin mengatakan bahwa cinta sejati adalah yang tumbuh dalam satu tatapan mata, tapi bagi Sakura tidaklah semudah itu. Ia mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit hal-hal berharga yang ia temukan bersama Sasuke, lantas menjadikannya dasar bangunan cintanya. Pelan-pelan, hati-hati, karena mereka masih dalam tahap belajar mencintai. Sedikit saja kesalahpahaman bisa membawa mereka ke akhir hubungan. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Sakura untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang selama ini ia rahasiakan pada Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Seperti keadaannya sekarang, sendirian mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Lorong yang ia susuri tidak bercabang jadi mustahil Sasuke bisa tersesat. Ia juga tidak sebodoh dan selancang itu untuk pergi berkeliaran jauh-jauh. Jadi, pilihannya hanya tersisa pada satu pintu yang ada di tengah lorong.

Pintu yang Sakura pernah bersumpah tidak akan membukanya lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan pintu itu?!

Tapi ia harus mencari Sasuke dan sangat berharap ia tidak ada di sana. Sambil membisikkan doa di dalam hati, Sakura meraih gagang pintu itu dan mendorongnya terbuka.

Dan di sanalah suaminya, berdiri di hadapan lukisan-lukisan yang Sasori hadiahkan padanya. Sakura tidak ingin memercayai matanya, tapi punggung Sasuke yang ia lihat dari belakang nampak begitu rapuh. Detik itu juga Sakura sadari bahwa jarak di antara mereka yang belum lama ini merapat, kini renggang kembali. Malah mungkin jauh lebih renggang.

Tidak ada pembelaan yang bisa menenangkan Sasuke saat ini, Sakura tahu itu. Jadi saat Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Sakura lewat suara langkah kakinya, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke erat dari belakang. Berharap dengan sangat suaminya akan berbalik dan balas memeluknya.

Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura rasa ia sudah melihat segala sisi suaminya. Suaminya yang dingin, perajuk, hingga manja. Tapi, sisi ini ia tidak pernah lihat. Satu hal yang paling Sasuke benci yang Sakura ketahui adalah kepura-puraan. Akan tetapi saat ini Sasuke jelas-jelas melakukannya. Ia bersikap seolah tidak pernah melihat lukisan itu.

Ingatan Sakura kembali saat dering suara ponselnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa. Bertanya dengan santai tentang siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat Sakura mengabaikan teleponnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita ke ruangan ayah. Katanya ayah ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu." Sedikit panik dan takut, Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke balas menggenggam tangannya, membuat Sakura bisa sedikit merasa lega. Tapi, hawa dingin yang ia rasakan dari ujung jari Sasuke membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kembali ke saat ini, ayah dan suaminya tengah membincangkan sesuatu yang Sakura tidak pahami. Ia hanya sekali-dua kali menanggapi tapi selebihnya ia hanya diam sambil memakan pai apelnya. Kegelisahan membuat rasa pai itu jadi tidak enak di lidahnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, pembicaraan itu telah berlangsung selama tiga jam dan Sasuke pamit undur diri pada Kizashi. Kelabakan, Sakura membereskan tasnya dan mengecup pipi ayahnya dengan buru-buru sebelum mengekor Sasuke yang turun ke lantai satu. Di depan pintu utama, ada mobil yang siap mengantar mereka pulang.

Dan seperti yang Sakura duga, sepanjang perjalanan itu Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Bahkan hingga mereka sampai di apartemen. Sasuke baru kembali bersuara setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah tanpa _make-up_.

"Tadi Naruto telepon," katanya.

"Oh ya? Ada apa?"

Sasuke memberikan sebuah undangan padanya alih-alih menjawab. Sakura dengan cepat membacanya dan terbengong-bengong melihat nama kedua mempelai yang tercetak di sana.

"Naruto menikah dua hari lagi?!" pekiknya tekejut.

"Dia juga baru memberikan undangannya beberapa hari lalu." Sasuke yang tadi sudah melepas mantelnya, kini memakainya lagi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura heran ketika semakin jelas Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar. Suaminya itu mengambil kunci mobil yang tersimpan di atas nakas.

"Naruto memaksaku datang ke pesta bujangannya," jawab Sasuke sambil mengancingi mantelnya.

"Di jam segini?"

"Aku akan menginap. Lagipula, ini pesta bujang. Pasti berlangsung semalaman."

Sakura punya banyak pertanyaan sebenarnya, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Akhirnya ia hanya meminta Sasuke untuk berhati-hati saat menyetir. "Jangan lupa makan di sana, kita tadi tidak makan siang di rumah ayah," pesannya sambil mengantar Sasuke ke pintu yang dijawab dengan anggukan suaminya.

Setelah memakai sepatunya, Sasuke membuka pintu. Namun, Sakura terkejut ketika suaminya itu berbalik dan menciumnya cukup lama, gerakannya pun tak selembut biasanya, membuat Sakura terengah ketika akhirnya Sasuke menarik wajahnya.

"Aku cinta kamu," katanya pelan tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Detik berikutnya, pintu sudah tertutup dan Sasuke sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _"Permintaan? Apa?" Sakura kecil keheranan. Ini pertama kalinya sang ibu meminta sesuatu padanya. "Ibu ingin aku belikan bunga daisi yang banyak?"_

 _Ibunya menggelengkan kepala meski sambil tersenyum geli juga. "Bukan itu."_

 _"Bukan? Apa dong, kalau begitu?"_

 _Ibunya tersenyum lagi seraya menarik Sakura dalam pelukan erat untuk sesaat. Kemudian, ibunya melepaskan Sakura dan saling menumpukan dahi mereka._

 _"Ibu mau, Sakura mencintai ayah dan suami Sakura di masa depan nanti."_

 _Alis Sakura kecil terangkat tinggi._

 _"Kenapa?" bisiknya dengan sedikit nada jengkel yang tersirat._

 _"Karena Ibu tidak mau Sakura—"_

.

.

.

.

Jam 1.15 pagi. Sakura terbangun oleh suara dering ponselnya yang tak mau berhenti. Sejak kemarin memang ada banyak panggilan yang masuk, tapi Sakura tidak sempat mengecek siapa peneleponnya. Dengan mata masih lengket, Sakura meraba-raba nakas di samping ranjang dan menggeser _icon_ telepon di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?" sapa Sakura dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengumpat pada siapapun di ujung sana yang menelepon tak kenal waktu begini. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendengar dulu siapa peneleponnya.

"Sakura ... ini aku."

Mata Sakura terbuka sempurna.

"Sa ... sori?"

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Ng. Mau ngomong apa ya ...**

 **Jujur aja fic ini ditulis dua hari menjelang ujian. Kenapa? Untuk melepas ketegangan dan stress. Dan lagi, review dari kalian adalah penyemangat yang bisa membuat saya sedikit lebih gembira di minggu ujian ini.**

 **Btw, saya sadar ini gak seberapa. Dan saya minta maaf kalau fic ini membingungkan, gak jelas, atau gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. Tapi, saya berharap kalian sudi meninggalkan review.**

 **Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mem-fave, follow, atau review dua chapter yang lalu. Juga kepada reader yang sedia menunggu munculnya chapter ketiga ini.**

 **Chapter ini selesai jam 3.34 AM dan saya belum tidur, jadi otaknya udah gak sinkron dan gak tau mau nulis apa lagi. Kalau kalian ada pertanyaan, silahkan PM atau tinggalkan di kotak review.**

 **Rencananya, ff ini ada 5 chapter. Jadi ada 2 chapter lagi. Chapter depan giliran SasoSaku, ya. Setelah itu baru deh end—itu juga kalau tidak ada perubahan rencana.**

 **Oh iya. Biar nge-feel, bagi yang berminat silahkan download lagunya LADY ANTEBELLUM—NEED YOU NOW yang bakal jadi BGM chapter depan.**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
